Bella the Immortal
by ceirdwyn24
Summary: Excerpt: My Name is Ellanore McCleod but please call me Ella. My father Duncan McCleod and his partner Adam just moved here. My mom died a while ago. I was born in the highlands of Scotland. But lived in a variety of places. Oh and I hate shopping.
1. Chapter 1

Premise:

Bella writes Farewell letters because she intends to commit suicide. It goes 'wrong' cause she is immortal. Ergo = Death not permanent. I will start with the letters. And then will come the story. And an explanation as to "Bella, immortal ?" Yes that's right you have to read the story to find out ;-)

P.S.: I am german so if any grammer or othography is wrong. Point it out to me so I don't repeat the mistake.

Chapter I Dear Jacob

Dear Jacob,

I am sorry to leave you like this. I know you probably blame yourself somewhat. Don't. This was my decison. You were the only one that brought a little bit sun back into my black life. For that alone I love you. You are my best friend and brother. It is better this way. Now that I am dead Victoria will leave. None of you has to risk their life any longer. Please tell everyone of the pack that I am sorry that they had to go to such lengths for me. Tell them they are the truest friends I ever had and that this was not their fault.

Please take care of my Dad help him get over my death. Please be there for him. I left a letter for him too.

I also would like you to keep the motorcycles.

Now for my last wishes to you. Jacob I realize you hate Edward and the Cullens for driving me so deep into darkness that the only way I could make it stop is death. Let this be my last wish keep the treaty in tact and do not, I repeat, do not harm any of them.

It is not Edwards fault I was not right for him. He has to do what is best for himself.

There is nothing you could have done to prevent this. I am just so lost in darkness. And there is a gaping hole where my heart used to be. I am nothing but a shell, I can only barely remember my name. So deep is my pain. I want to leave this world remembering my name, remembering something other than pain. I want to leave this world still knowing who I am because each day I lose my self a little more.

Please forgive me this selfish act.

I have written letters to all the Cullens as well and one addressing all of them at once. Please get it to them with the instruction to read the individual ones first. Thank you. I am sorry but I don't trust anyone else to do it.

Keep my last wish. Uphold it please.

Love

Your best friend

Bella

PS: Perhaps when I am reborn for that is what I believe will be, we will be right for each other in the way you always wished. I will look for you in my next life. Perhaps I am even going to be your imprint?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II Daddy

Daddy,

I cannot even tell you how sorry I am to leave you this way. Especially so shortly after Harry. I love you Dad. There is nothing you could have done to prevent this. I love you. You are the best of Dads.

You probably blame Edward. Don't. It is not his fault I loved as deeply as I did. It is not his fault I was just not right for him. He has to do what is best for himself.

There is nothing you could have done to prevent this. I am just so lost in darkness. And there is a gaping hole where my heart used to be. I am nothing but a shell, I can only barely remember my name. So deep is my pain. I want to leave this world remembering my name, remembering something other than pain. I want to leave this world still knowing who I am because each day I lose my self a little more.

Please forgive me this selfish act I love you Dad tell mom I love her too.

Love

Your daughter

Bella


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III The Cullens

Dear Carlisle and Esme,

By now you have heard of my death.

Do not blame yourselves or Edward. Don't. It is not his or your fault I loved as deeply as I did. It is not his fault that I was just not right for him. He has to do what is best for himself.

When Edward and all of you left, my heart was ripped out. My soul and my family left me.

Carlisle although I had a father you were just as much a father to me as my own and I love you. I love you for your goodness against all odds I love you for your strength and your good heart. I always felt loved in your company thank you. I love you.

Esme, I had a mother but she and I were more friends than anything and I was more responsible than her since I was 8. I never knew I wanted a true mother daughter relationship until I met you. You are the best mother I or anyone could have wished for. So warm and nurturing. Thank you Esme for letting me experience it. I love you Mom.

It hurt that you left and abandoned me but Edward said that Vampire minds are easily distracted.

Please just remember me once in a while.

I also wrote a letter to all of you please believe it.

I love you. Your daughter in spirit.

Bella

PS: Don't blame Alice either, I keep changing my mind so she does not know. I don't even know yet how I'll go.

Dear Alice and Jasper,

By now you have heard of my death. Firstly Jasper quit guilting yourself. It is not your fault. If it was anyone's it was mine for being so clumsy.

You probably blame Edward. Don't. It is not his fault I loved as deeply as I did. It is not his fault was just not right for him. He has to do what is best for himself.

I am just so lost in darkness. And there is a gaping hole where my heart used to be. I am nothing but a shell, I can only barely remember my name. So deep is my pain. I want to leave this world remembering my name, remembering something other than pain. I want to leave this world still knowing who I am because each day I lose my self a little more.

You Alice were my sister through and through. I love you. You are exactly the sister I would have asked for if I could choose. Don't blame yourself for not seeing it coming and preventing my suicide. It was not easy. I figured Edward probably asked you not to look. And as a compromise you would only look for life threatening stuff. So even as I write this letter I have not yet decided how I will die.

Jasper you are my brother. I love you. You were the silent and emotional supportive brother I wished I had had. You all are my family. Please take care of Alice she is going to be a bit sad about my death. Cheer her up so that she can be the hyperactive vampire we all know and love.

I wrote a letter to all of you read it after this and take it to heart.

Goodbye I love you both.

Your sister in spirit.

Bella

Dear Rosalie and Emmet,

You probably blame Edward. Don't. It is not his fault I loved as deeply as I did. It is not his fault was just not right for him. He has to do what is best for himself.

Rosalie you might not have an opinion one way or another but know this. I love you. You were my sister. Even If you never liked me. I admired you greatly for your beauty and spirit. For your protectiveness of your family. I know without a doubt you would have done anything to protect them from any harm or danger. Never lose that Rose. I admire and love you for that. Continue protecting and loveing this family I once felt part of.

Oh Emmet. What can I say to you other than I love you. You were the big brother I always Imagined when I wished for siblings. You never let me get to serious. And I know you would have jumped into any danger to protect your lil'sis. I loved being your little sister. I love your for making me feel a part of the family so much. Help them. They will need your natural cheeryness for a little bit. Until all your minds are sufficently distracted again.

I love you both.

Your sister in spirit

Bella


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

Dearest Edward,

You probably feel a bit guilty now. Maybe even suicidal. Let this be my last request. You will not commit suicide. You will not go to the Volturi. You will not fall of the wagon and suddenly embrace the monster in you to drown whatever sorrows arise from this in human blood. You will also not starve yourself.

It is not your fault I loved as deeply as I did. It is not your fault that I was just not right for you or enough. You have to do what is best for yourself.

And you did warn me in the beginning you tried doing the right thing at first. But then I guess the silence of my mind was too intrigueing. I didn't want to listen it is my fault.

I am sorry to go like this I am just so lost in darkness. And there is a gaping hole where my heart used to be. I am nothing but a shell, I can only barely remember my name. So deep is my pain. I want to leave this world remembering my name, remembering something other than pain. I want to leave this world still knowing who I am because each day I lose my self a little more. I want to be able to recall my love for you.

I have written a letter to all of you.

Please listen to it and also Jacob and the Quilleutes change into wolves and have been keeping me safe. They will blame you for my death.

Please keep peace between you and them please don't hurt them. I love Jacob. He is my best friend. And I love his pack. Sometimes they nearly pulled me out of the darkness.

Don't blame Alice. I keep changing my mind how I wish to die. I don't even know as I am writing how I am going to go yet.

I love you my heart, my soul my life.

I love you Edward

Goodbye

Your

Bella


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V Dear Family

Dear All,

I hope you have read your individual letters. If not read them now.

This letter is my last gift and thank you to you all.

Edward once told me he believed Vampires do not have souls. But you Carlisle believed you could gain them by exemplary behaviour.

How do you know you don't have soul? How do you know that humans do?

Soul is merely concept. A theory. That cannot be proven or disproven. In Christian, Jewish and Moslem belief. Humans have souls Animals and demons don't. This is the theory you seem to follow. How do you know this theory is correct? How?

In Buddhist belief every living being has a soul from the smallest insect to humans. How do you know they are wrong? How do you know they aren't right and every time you drink from an animal your are not eating your ancestor reborn? How do you know you may not be eating your parents reborn? How do you know this theory is wrong? How do you know I might not be reborn as a cow one day? It is a theory that cannot be proven or disproven.

In pagan belief. All living things have a spirits. But only humans have souls. And they join gaia. The spirit of mother earth to share its experience. And eventually leaves to be reborn into a new life. How do you know this is not right? How do you know I won't be reborn one day?

Or perhaps science is right. Perhaps we are nothing more than a biological machine. And we have no soul we just have a more or less advanced brain. How do you know that there is not a scientific explanation for you, for the quilleutes? How do you know we are merely clever machines?

How can you dismiss any theory? Do you really know if any of them is correct or incorrect? Is soul an actually quantifiable thing?

Do the quilleutes that are animal part time and part time human only have a partial soul?

Here is my belief. I believe that all vampires have souls. And that even those that drink from humans are not evil and soulless. Is a shark evil for eating a baby seal? Is a lion evil for eating a lamb? Or are the shark and lion merely hungry? And evolution just developed in a way that made lambs tasty and lions carnevoires.

Don't get me wrong I believe it is very good of you not to eat humans. And I do believe that there are evil vampires out there. James was evil. So is Victoria for helping him.

Do you call every Vampire that is not a 'Vegetarian' evil? From what I have concluded by your stories, no. Good and Evil are absolutes that do not exist. Good and Evil are concepts. Good and Evil are always up to individual definition.

But also to be truly evil you need to have a soul an through that free will. If vampires were truly soulless you would have no choice. And whatever you do, cannot be called evil because you do not have a choice, you just are. And to be evil you need intent. Is it your intent to be evil are you aware?

But you are different. Most vampires simply yield to their instincts and drink human blood. Doing what a lion does hunting and eating what it has for thousands of years. You have discovered that you have a choice. It is not an easy choice or a comfortable one. It is merely the right one by your definition. If you do not wish other sentient beings any harm.

And therefore. Because you have a conscience and free will you must have a soul.

I have heard a theory that anything selfaware that can love has a soul.

I happen to agree with this one. You love one another so much. I have seen it Carlisle Esme, Alice jasper, Rosalie Emmet. You love each other so deeply and completely.

And you all also love each other. You are brothers and sisters. You are daughters and sons.

And you Carlisle and you Esme. You truly are parents. You love your children, care for them, teach them and protect them.

In every way that matters you are a family, a loving family.

So this is my last gift to you.

You are just as likely or unlikely to have a soul as me.

I believe in rebirth. I believe after a little while I will be reborn.

Perhaps then I will be enough. Perhaps then you Edward can want and love me.

Therefore I ask you all keep your eyes and ears open.

Because I will most probably be back. And I might not remember you. But I will feel drawn to you.

And you will know. Just know.

So in my memory even though you are easily distracted remember me from time to time. And stay true to your path. I will join you on it one day.

All of you do not blame Edward for leaving was inevitable.

And all of you do not blame Alice. I still am not quite sure how I'll go.

I love you.

All of you my family in spirit

Isabella Marie Swan


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VI Death and new Life

I had dreamt of a new life. But I could not be reborn until I died.

I had done it. Written the letters. Left them in the car. And now I was standing at the cliff.

I went to the edge of the cliff. Smiling. I would be free. My new life would await me.

I bent my knees and jumped.

I smiled, yes. Yes, this was it. I opened my mouth to let water in. Edward was screaming and pleading with me to fight. "No my love" I thought "this time I will do what I want" Darkness.

I was very disconcerted. I could feel sand underneath me. And water lapping at my feet. I hurt. And there was a strange buzzing noise in my head. My head hurt. I groaned. Although it came out more of a scratchy squeak. I heard a voice. I did not understand anything. I looked up and saw a handsome man with dark hair eyes and complexion looking at me. I could see his mouth moving but I could not understand. I only knew my headache was gone. And I willed myself back into the darkness. There was no pain or thought there.

I dreamed. I saw the man from before. And a woman. Hello Darling I am Cassandra. You have to remain with us. She faded.

Yeah" I turned around an older man white hair beard and a guitar on his lap " Cass it right little lady can't leave until I meet and greet you properly. I am Joe by the way. I was suddenly on the forks highway a motor cycle drove by. I cuteish looking guy with short curly hair looked at me. "Hi Angel I am Richie, you really should come along for a ride. Its quite wild too. He held his hand out to me." I wanted to take it but then I heard voice callin "Not before you petit anjenu go shopping with me" A woman about 30 looked at me she had extremely short hair but something about her was glamoures.

Suddenly someone took my arm hard and I looked into the face of slim man with a large nose long hair his face painted black and white. "I am death. And I shall bring you peace"

I woke up I felt something soft underneath. It was comfortable and I felt a lot better. I was warm. I did not want to open my eyes just yet but there was that buzzing again. I cracked open my eyes and saw the tall man from before softly argue with a slim guy with a large nose. He looked like death weird. The headache went away. And I closed my eyes. But could not find the darkness again.

I could make out what they are saying.

"No Methos, her death was way too public. It's all over the news. There is no rational explanation for her survival."

"So what, let it be a miracle"

"you're losing your touch old man. Just drink a beer and let me handle this"

"I'll take the beer but this discussion is not over yet."

They seemed to move away I could no longer hear them.

My brain started working again. Okay what is the last thing you remember. Suddenly all came back. Crushing my brain with information.

I sat up and moaned. I held my head.

"What the..?"

I looked at the men they noticed my waking up.

The older looking one came over to me. "How are you feeling?"

I looked around, I was in some kind of loft. I looked back at the guy. "I uhm. Why am I alive? I could swear I drowned. I wanted to drown. Unless this is heaven or did I go to the other place?"

"Listen Bella you have been missing for 4 days. Then you washed ashore just as I was jogging. I found you. And that strange buzzing you notice was me and Adam. You are like us. We can feel each other. You are immortal."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter VII Explanations and Revelations

"Listen Bella you have been missing for 4 days. Then you washed ashore just as I was jogging. I found you. And that strange buzzing you notice was me and Adam. You are like us. We can feel each other. You are immortal."

"Huh?" I could not comprehend.

He proceeded to tell me the whole shtick. Even cut himself to prove it. I was fascinated. Then he asked if I was hungry. That somehow brought me back to reality.

"No." I felt panicked. " Oh god no. What did I do to you to deserve this. " I questioned looking up at the heavens. "Why I couldn't I just die. And go away"

I broke down sobbing. Screaming cursing. Crying. Hard. Duncan held me all the while. And I looked at him.

"Please take my head. Please I beg you. I don't want to live. I don't. Please kill me. I am finished with this life. Just kill me please I beg you." I pleaded, begged.

"No Isabella" Duncan said gently.

I looked at Adam who I dimly knew was actually called methos. " Will you. Please"

He looked at me. Then said: " I will help you to be finished with your life but I will not kill you. I propose you also give you friends the maximum amount of closure. Then you can start anew. And you will never ever be Isabella Marie Swan again." I remembered my dream his words echoed to me. I am death and I shall bring you peace.

First I opened my mouth to protest then I decided otherwise and consented. Remembering my dream.

The plan was hatched. They would shove a dagger into my heart break it of an leave it there. A police officer they knew would write the according report of Duncan calling it in. A doctor contact of theirs working in a morgue. Declared me dead by drowning. Charlie was apparently called down to identify me. Duncan and Adam posed as the guys that found my body. And so it happened that I had a funeral and was buried.

Adam and Duncan came by a week later to dig up my grave and remake it. And so I was really truly dead to everyone. I had given my friends closure.

Apparently a lot of people came to my funeral. They told me it was sunny. That was good. That way the Cullens where sure not to attend. Not that hey would be likely to care. They were probably to distracted.

Duncan and Methos asked me if I wanted to know more. I declined and would continue to decline. That wasn't me that was another girl. That girl died.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter VIII Immortal Life

After a month of preparations we moved to France and training started. The most grueling training ever. Especially with my clumsiness. But Duncan and Adam helped me. Another odd thing was I still had my period Adam and Duncan were really surprised at this. As usually immortals were sterile. Adam vowed to research.

About a year in, I took them up on their offer to talk about what happened. I told them my whole life story. Including the vampires and werewolves. I even told them about my dreams. When I was finished and calmed down from my tears.

Duncan just looked at me: " There is no such things as vampire or werewolves"

I looked at him with one raised eyebrow. This is where Adam interrupted. "Actually that's not true …"

Apparently a couple thousand years ago he had been friends with Aro and actually stopped by Volterra every 4-5 centuries. Actually he helped Aro develop his system of government.

And he also corrected me in saying the quilleutes were werewolves. They were actually shapeshifters. There were a few immortals that could do it to. Cassandra was one of them.

I explained my dream that I had on the first day we met. Methos and Duncan looked contemplative at this.

"Duncan do you think Cassandra would consent to tutoring her.? She seems very talented. My guess she has a shield against mental manipulations. As well as some psychic ability. Also she is one of the rare immortals borne through genetic manipulation. Not however you or I were brought to this world"

I asked him to explain. Apparently I was pre-immortal because of James. His venom changed my genetic code just enough to give me the latent immortal gene that would be activated by death. This also explained why I was still fertile as ever. He cautioned me. He said my children would be completely mortal. And I would have to watch them, my grandchildren's grandchildren die of old age. He said I should be absolutely certain if I really wanted to be a mother knowing that.

Methos also was quite a good psychologist and helped me work through my emotional turmoil. He also said vampires had perfect memories and were not easily distracted. He also said if I was Edwards true mate he was in agony every day. He made clear to me by explaining what I told him in more depth. He showed me by logic and many examples, that Edward most likely left me what he thought to be "my own good."

Bloody Plonker, I thought. Oh right I picked up some Britishisms from Methos and Duncan.

Anyway so for years upon years I learned fighting, acting (both immortals said it was very important) and a few other things. I also learned about mechanic stuff from Richie. And I learned magic. ( and Cass hated me calling it that ). I had the VOICE. I could shield anyone from anything short of a physical attack. Though I also had the ability to manipulate the molecular structure of things which allowed me to e. g. at least temporarily thicken the molecules in the air.

Cassandra and Methos talked out their differences. It took about a month and several non-permanent deaths on Methos' part but in the end while she would never care for him she agreed not to take his head until the gathering came.

Methos said that even that was more than he deserved. He sometimes told me of his past. The blood, the murder, the gore but also other stuff, funny interesting anecdotes you never knew where true or not.

After I had been with them for 15 years I played matchmaker and finally got Duncan and Methos together. The sexual tention was driving me crazy. And though I benefited from it in the begining (Methos taught me some other *things* too) I could see they both loved the other very much, but both were to blind to see the other felt the same.

After that I moved around a lot. Survived more than one challenge. Sometimes lived with Amanda. Sometimes with her student Christine. Ceirdwyn was very cool, too. Years passed. A bit more than half a century passed I returned to my hometown of Forks.

With my 'Father' Duncan McCleod and his Partner Adam Matthews.

I had lived in almost exclusively sunny places so far ( 3 guesses why! ) but I knew it was time to return. Knew it was time to face my personal demons. I had seen this was the time, time to meet them again and see how they were.

For I knew they would be there.

The Cullens.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter VIV Back to the Roots

Forks had grown. It was about 4x the size it was before and the high school was located in a very chic skyscraper like building.

First day Junior in Forks. Deja-vu much?

I already got one of the seats up front. I was listening to music. (Xandria Save my life at the moment, yeah I was mostly stuck on early 21st or older music)

I was openly studying everybody around me.

That is when she walked in. Alice Cullen. And I mean walked she no longer had the walk that looked like dancing. She looked at me half shocked. Behind her came in Jasper. Not looking quite as pained anymore.

So my dreams were right. It was time. Time for little bit revenge. I had my game plan all laid out. Now just had to make it work.

I closed my eyes and inhaled lowering my heartbeat and concentrating on how the how the song now playing made me feel. I concentrated on how I would dance to this song. And how it would make me feel sexy and confident. I held on to that feeling and let it fill my being. It was now firmly in place. Jasper will now be able to feel only that.

I opened my eyes. And looked straight at Alice and Jasper they were staring at me in shock. I turned off my music and smiled in a non committing friendly polite way.

"Hi, can I help you with something." I was looking at them with my 70 Year old eyes. And damn was Jasper always so fine. It appears Edward had been quite a distraction. He looked a bit younger then I remembered. And was Alice always so shaggable. I concentrated on the feeling of lust, and I let the lust to escape the confinements of my shield and to be added to the sexy and confident.

Jasper looked at me not only shocked now but also highly irritated.

Then the teacher came in.

„Welcome to your junior year in high school. Please settle down. I want everyone to come up front and introduce themselves as I call your name. I am Mr Williams your English and homeroom teacher."

Jasper and Alice seated themselves on my right. My desk was pretty much right in front of the teacher.

And it began:

Arkin, Kevin

….

Cullen, Alice

She danced. yes danced up front and dazzled the whole class and teacher with a dazzling Alice patented smile. I snickered. At the expression on everybodys faces. And then I looked at Jasper he looked lividly at some of the guys. I giggled. He looked at me and I just rolled my eyes and inclined my head up front. So he would pay attention to Alice.

Hi I am Alice and I am the foster child of Dr. Carlisle Cullen my parents died when I was very young. I like music, dancing and most of all Shopping. I love fashion it is my greatest hobby and I want to become a designer one day. Oh and the blonde sitting right there (she pointed at Jasper ) is my boyfriend. Hands off girls, all of you. (now she looked at every girl just psychotically I will kill you painfully if you don't leave him alone ) I met her eyes and just raised an eyebrow amusedly. She frowned but sat down.

Camden, Hilary

….

Hale, Jasper

My Name is Jasper Hale and I was adopted by my mother's younger sister Esme Cullen and her Husband Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I like history. And Alice is my girl. Don't even think about touching her. (Cliché but with him it worked and again glaring at all the boys and then even at me, because well the lust I pushed outside my shield earlier) every guy had a stricken look on their face and looked away quickly. I withstood his glance and when it got ridiculous I childishly just stuck my tongue out. At this he smiled. And also sat back down.

The tension disolved quickly and went on.

Jones, Rachel

….

McCleod, Ellanore

I got up. I wore designer Black Jeans designer 4 inch heals, a tight white designer Peasant blouse with flaring sleeves. (Curtesy of the annoying Amanda)I had never cut my hair much so it was now at knee length and well maintained. I wore light make up just enough to underline my natural beauty and make me look gorgeous. My fingers were finely manicured but short. In short I looked sexy as hell and at the same time innocent and corruptible. This made me of course even sexier.

I used my theatre training and as soon as I turned around the room was mine each and every one even the teacher were most attentively listening.

My Name is Ellanore McCleod but please call me Ella. (I said it with a slightly Scottish intonation) my father just moved here on business I was born in Dunblane Scotland. My Mother died in a car accident when I was 2. My father has had to move around a lot. He inherited a chain of antiquity stores from his Father. But he also started an own business. He owns several martial art dojos. He trained me, so boys (I flirted with every male including jasper and winked at them ) Don't get any ideas I am a black belt and nearly a brown belt in several more martial arts. I work out doing a mixture of routines. Otherwise I like music. I have a very eclectic taste. I also like reading a lot. My favorite is Wuthering Heights and many other classics. And little women is of course a favorite too. I hate shopping ( I smiled at Alice, she frowned ) but I enjoy eating. I may not look it but I am a passionate eater my favorite is fresh hot chocolate fudge brownies with Chocolate choclate chip ice cream.

I looked at the teacher. He nodded towards me and smiled. I returned to my seat.

Neill, Jane

…

The teacher left with the instruction that we were supposed to get to know each other and we all had a chance to talk to each other. And by behaving like 'Adam' taught me I was immediately adored by all but at the same time respected. I remembered everybody's name and particulars. Alice and Jasper just watched. They were slightly amazed if I wasn't mistaken.

The teacher came back and said he hoped we had acquainted us with each other. And here where all schedules.

I took mine. And Alice just grabbed it and compared it to her own. "Oy" I protested slightly annoyed.

She jumped up and down energetically and squealed. And hugged me and gave me back my schedule.

I looked at her amused and slightly with a "whats her deal feeling ". I knew of course but I did only let my current personality's feelings out.

"We have all classes together. Ellanore isn't this great. We will be the best of friends!" She cocked her head. And added uncertainly "I think "

Oh right I guess the werewolf-pelt and my favorite sword were doing their job in shielding me from her. Course my mind would still be protected and I could even block out Jasper entirely if I wanted to.

"Tell you what Alice I'll be your friend if you never ever call me Ellanore again."

"Yay. Its history next lets go. Although Jasper always gets annoyed easily."

Jasper trailed behind us while we talked hair. She asked me about it. Where I got the colour and what I used to maintain it etc. The colour, I explained was mine. And I maintained it using a variety of shampoos, rinse, and conditioner.

I could tell Jasper was trying to figure me out but I did not let anything slip past my shield.

We entered the classroom and sat down. We talked about my outfit. I told her where I had all bought it. Keeping up my slightly scottish accent. Suddenly I felt a quickening. A strong one I stiffened and readied myself. And looked at the door. And good old uncle Adam came in he only twinkled his eyes at me. But that was it.

As Mr Matthews ( it was what he went by now apparently ) called for attention. He talked with the class explaining the deal. And also at the same time making him one of the popular and respected teachers.

He even snagged Alice and Jasper with his Methos patented you are gonna love me charm.

Then lunch. We arrived first. I got a giant portion of spaghetti and several chocolate pies.

Alice looked at me with wide eyes. ( True I never ate that much as Bella )

"What?" I asked defensively. " I have a very fast metabolism." Very true my Immortal body burned through a lot.

And we sat down. Rosalie and Emmet joined us and both looked at me shocked.

I swallowed what I was chewing and asked " What is it ? Why do you look like you've seen a ghost?" ( Of course I knew this was pretty close to what was really happening, to them at least )

Alice introduced us to each other.

Emmet got fast and came round and hugged me enthusiastically laughed and then sat me back down and got back to his place. I just blinked and looked at him. "What the bloody hell was that?"

"Nothing just glad to meet my new little sis"

"Pardon?" I must have looked confused.

Rosalie leaned in and stroked my cheek. I knew it would be cold so I didn't shy away. But I was even more confused. Rosalie always hated me. Was my letter that good? Had I reached them all?

"Give up Ella you are one of us now you have been officially adopted by us. And our broody brother will just have to deal with it."

I looked at her curious. I knew of course who she meant. I just shrugged and continued eating.

My plate of spaghetti was decimated quickly. I drank a sip of the tea I had brought with me in a thermos.

I then went for the pies.

They all looked at me fascinated it seemed to me. Ah well they were always like that about me eating.

Alice suddenly got excited: " here he comes " she looked over my shoulder I turned my head.

There he was.

Edward.

My Edward.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter X Edward

Edward. My Edward.

I could not keep my shield up with neutral feelings. I just put it up completely. So Jasper could not tell anything. I am sure my heart skipped a beat or two. He stopped in the middle of his walk and stared at me. I barely had enough control to keep breathing and my heart beating. I quickly blanked my face. No one would be able to tell anything. Slowly he started walking again. And came towards me at a normal human speed I closed my eyes and breathing deeply. I set Ella back in place. Firmly.

I smiled non committingly. He took my hand and kissed it old fashionably. "Hello my Name is Edward Cullen"

I smiled. "I am Ellanore McCleod. But please call me Ella. " He sat down near me on the chair left empty. "So you're the hyperactive pixie ballerinas brother?"

He laughed. Oh what a beautiful sound. "Hyperactive pixie ballerina?"

"Alice" I clarified.

"Oh I know who you meant."

Edward looked at Jasper and Jasper probably thought something that Edward answered at a too low frequency for me to hear.

Emmet meanwhile said: "Hey why does Alice get a nick name and not me. I want one too." He pouted. Which on a guy his size looked slightly ridiculous.

I laughed loudly.

"Okay how about Bjorn. It's a Nordic word for bear and you are kind of the size of a bear plus you said I'm your little Sis so from now on you're my brother bear Okay"

Emmet grinned brightly. "lil sis gave me a nick name, lil sis gave me a nick name, lil sis gave me a nick name"

"Oh quit it" Rosalie said and gave him a bitch slap.

"Aww baby don't be put out I am sure Bella will give all of us nicknames if we ask her."

"Uh Emmy-Bear my name is Ella not Bella"

"It uh is my nickname for you. Because because you are bellisma ella and that's just a bit of a mouthful so bella."

I answered in Italian. "Very well I guess since beautiful (bella) is similar to my own name I'll just have to bear it. Oh right I lived in Italy for 2 years." All of this I said in italian. I knew of course for a fact they all spoke italian. But it was just great seeing their shocked faces. Alright the plan was back on.

I looked at Rosalie: "Hmmm Rosalie is just too long is it okay if I call you Rose."

"Sure."

I turned and looked at Jasper then I smirked. "You Jasper get the Name Soldier-boy. Cause you sit so straight and you walk almost like one."

I looked at Edward and cocked my head. Should I do it , should I? Wouldn't it give me away? Ah hell.

"Hmm your hair is almost the bronze colour of a lions mane and you walk like a cat. Your nickname will be Leon. You know like lion."

He was more than shocked and confused. My plan was in action. They were all weird-ed out and probably asked themselves what the hell.

I ate my pies and the bell rang.

The bell rang it was time for biology.

Edward, big surprise, seated himself beside me.

It was boring we were only told what we could expect.

And then gym.

Yay. While I once hated it I now loved it.

I was wearing a Tank-top and short sporty pants. And the new nikes.

I french-braided my hair and pinned it to my head.

An immortal always needed to keep their physique in top shape. And mine was the toppest. I trained everyday. And while I didn't look like those olympia muscle girls. ( eeew gross ) My muscles were defined though. And I looked athletic.

Oooh we were gonna play dodge ball. Soon the cullens and me were the only one left. And I pulled some moves that should have been slightly impossible for a normal human but Masters of Martial could pull it of.

I caught all of the balls the cullens fired. They no longer had any ammunition. I rapidly fired my balls at the rest of the cullens knowing full well they would catch them. But I really just wanted to catch edward.

I lifted my tank top and flashed him. To quick for the humans to notice. But it was enough. Edwards eyes widened and I hit him in the uhhm private parts. I used all of my quite considerable strength and he keeled forwards slightly and had a tight look on his face.

I smirked and whispered knowing he could hear: "Made you look!"

He looked at me reproachful. And sat on the bench. Emmet laughed loudly and as I avoided the ball jasper lightly sent my way I caught it and redirected it to Emmet. He laughed louder and went on the bench.

Rosalie, Alice and Jasper were left. And we rounded each other. Using their vampire speed they could easily get me but they had to remain human. And I had on my side that Alice could not see and I was blocking Jasper completely.

They were the predators and I the prey. I stuck out my tongue at Rosalie it worked. She threw her ball. Like a canon. It knew it would only hurt if I caught it so I quickly lay myself down on the floor. And it zoomed passed me I rolled myself out of the way and jumped up. Then I did a one handed cartwheel to avoid Alices ball.

None of us had ammunition anymore and we 4 were the only ones left standing. I frowned at Rosalie. And looked at her reproachfully. The PE teacher applauded and in the applause I walked over to her and asked her: "Rose that could have hurt. Badly. I was only teasing. What did I do to deserve such a severe and hateful reaction?" she looked at me like she just could not believe it. And then she seemed to consider what I said. And looked at me: "Oh Ella I'm so sorry. I just we were always the best and then you go and pull all those moves. And you hit Emmy. I'm Sorry." She looked at me pleadingly.

Good thing that giving in was part of my plan I was such a sucker. "Hmm, on one condition. You'll protect me from Alice in the next 3 months."

"Protect you?" alice and rosalie asked in unison.

"Yeah you'll stop her from dragging me shopping. Okay"

"Okay" Rosalie said at the same time Alice said " no "

I figured rose would manage about a week. But hey that's better than nothing.

Suddenly Emmet grabbed me and swung me around " Beautiful Ella Bella" and laughed. "

"I swear to god if you don't let me down I will rip of your limbs off and beat you to death with them and wear your ribcage as a hat." I used the Voice to make him believe every word. And it helped I could growl like an animal.

He put me down very quickly and then looked stunned like he couldn't quite figure out what the hell just happened. I smiled at him brightly and moved backwards with a series of back-flips. Okay yeah. I was showing off.

School was over my hair was a little damp from the shower it was plaited in a special style I had to use when I drove my motorcycle. I had opened the plaid before school had started.

As I walked to my pride and joy a dark blue Ducati 1001. Edward & towards me.

"You are not seriously thinking about driving this this thing" he pointed at my baby.

"I ridden her for a while. I am quite good at it. It is none of your business what I ride. As long my Father allows it you have no right to tell me what to do." I turned to my baby. And stroked its seat with a soft smile on my face as I looked lovingly at it. "Don't worry Baby it'll take more than a sick sadistic lion to keep us apart. "

I got out my motorbike jacket and helmet while I was putting on the jacket I glared at edward. "I decided I don't like you. No one insults my baby. She is the best machine out there." When I zipped up the jacket I reached for my helmet. Rosalie commented. "The wheels are little different and the motor doesn't sound like I'd expect.

"Oh I made several modifications… ( and I told her in detail and she listened attentively and we talked machinery for a bit until even all the other Cullens were completely lost. We made a date for her to come over I had an old rare antique Ducati 996. ( from around the time of my death actually )

Edward was looking at me irritated and thoughtful. I just mentally shrugged and pulled on my helmet. Through the helmet I swore I saw him form the words ( It can't be she's dead ) I smirked. Oh if only he knew.

I got on the machine a round on the parking lot and performed some stunts for the cullens that probably would have given them all a heart attack if they had a heartbeat.

I left.

When I arrived at the dojo I saw Duncan. The man that was my father and mentor the last years. I could no longer keep all the shields in place. I rushed at him and swung my arms around him and sobbed into his shirt. Loudly and deeply.

He just held me and rocked me slowly while speaking soft gaelic words to me.

We felt the quickening approach. We got up in a fighting stance. And when I saw it was Adam. My teacher, mentor and sometimes lover I rushed at him.

"They're here. All the Cullens. Every one of them. And they haven't change a bit. I can't be Bella again. I just can't. But I still love them. I still love him. Why do I love people that hurt me so deeply so much. Why. Why can't I just hate them. Why can't I just not feel anything at all. "

I sobbed even harder. Now in the arms of Methos. After I quieted down a bit. Adam asked:

Is your game plan still in effect?

"Yeah it is, they are totally confused. Remember what I told you about the letter wrote them. They probably think I am the reincarnation of myself. If I established my freakishly alike and yet totally different character."

"Good, and when you are done. You will have properly shown them whats the what and then you can finally be back with your family."

"Yeah but first." I smirked thinking about my plans."It's Showtime."


	11. Chapter 11

The next day in school was a Friday.

Alice babbled a lot and all Cullens kept giving me weird looks. I knew why but that afternoon Edward and I had Biology and I decided to make him a bit uncomfortable and ask.

Before class started I asked him.

"Everybody of your family looks at me weirdly. Like they expect something to happen or like they find it hard to believe I exist." I paused considering how Ella would see their behavior. " Also they are really friendly. Not in the normal way, in a …. 'thank god we finally found you' way. As if … oh never mind I probably sound completely barmy to you."

Edward chuckled. "You're not crazy. Always observant aren't you?" he murmured the last part under his breath.

I looked at him strangely to simulate non-understanding. I understood completely of course.

He chuckled again and looked at me again. And smiled in the way that made my heart stutter.

But I collected myself quickly. "You're doing that thing again." I complained.

"Excuse me?"

But before I could explain the class started. And what the hell. Mitosis. On the first day? And onion root? What the fuck? Well Gosh. History really does repeat itself.

"I'll get the slides you get the microscope." I stated. And went to do so.

I put in the first shard. And looked at it. Looked in the Biology Book for the phase pictures to pretend to look for the answer. I looked again as if to re-confirm. And I wrote down in my by now perfect Handwriting. (Courtesy of Methos). Ana-phase btw.

"Mind if I check?" Edward asked softly.

I looked at him. And crooked my head. "You know Edward, I have the oddest, weirdest, freakiest sense of Deja-Vu right now."

"As do I Lo..- B.. – Ella. So do I."

We continued I identified the slides and Edward confirmed them. And I wrote them into our sheet. But I was a bit triumphant. Hah! I have perfect Handwriting this time around, too.

But really freakish Deja-Vu.

"Do you enjoy the rain?" he asked.

HE WAS ASKING ME ABOUT THE WEATHER? AGAIN?

"Yes, it reminds me of Scotland." I said. Rolling the r, and saying Scotland emphasizing the o and almost swallowing the a.

"Tell me about it."

I thought. Yes that memory was great. " Sometimes the fog will hang very low and if you climb up on hill and you look down. It seems like your standing on clouds and looking down from the heavens themselves. After it rains you can smell the wet grass. Before it rains you can smell it in the air." I smiled softly as if lost in memory.

"You are so beautiful." Edward said softly.

I looked at him surprised.

"you are." Edward insisted, misinterpreting my silence.

"Well of course I am, I am drop dead gorgeous. But the way you said it … "

I turned away as if creeped out. Looking at him slightly weary. Inwardly I smiled.

Surprise, surprise he and I got full marks.

After Biology we had music Alice and Jasper were also in this class.

The teacher asked who played an instrument and wanted us to pick it out.

To my surprise Edward stayed seated. I went for a violin it was my favorite. Methos had taught me several instruments but the violin was my favorite. And Jasper got out a guitar. And Alice opted for a carillon. We were the only ones.

"Well 3 people is more than I usually get. Would you care to demonstrate?"

"Ladies first." Jasper said giving a slight bow.

Alice giggled and started playing sweet, happy melody.

She got applause and curtsied gracefully with giggles.

After all had calmed down. I was supposed to go next.

I took the boe up and positioned the violin. I paused considering. What should I play? Vivaldi's Summer or should I … well yes, why not confuse them some more.

I started. And started playing my Lullaby. I had reconstructed it almost 40 years ago from memory. I concentrated on the notes. Letting my barriers fall. Letting my feelings out. At first I was happy, then I was calm. And then my Lullaby morphed into my own creation. After the calm meldody. It morphed into danger, into mourning, into depressing sadness. And my feelings followed. Then something like tentative hope. Strength, confidence and anger and rage and then quiet danger. It morphed slowly back to the lullaby. And it ended. And with the end my emotions went firmly behind the shields again.

The class applauded loudly and the teacher quite enthusiastically asked. "You were brilliant. How long have you been playing? What was that piece ? I don't know it. You have got to join the band"

I laughed. „Thank you Ms Klein, I have been playing for the great majority of my life my Fathers Partner taught me. The piece well the beginning and the end are of a song it seems I've always known and the in-between is something that just felt right. And I am sorry Ms Klein, but I do not intend to join a band. I would like to concentrate on my academic career."

I turned towards the Cullens who looked at me in shock and awe. Speechless.

I snorted. "You look like statues, very stupid statues."

They loosed at once.

"You next Mr …?"

"Hale." Jasper stated. He took the guitar and started playing. He focused on Alice and also started singing. "Bad Things" by Jace Everett.

I liked that song. And it fit Jasper's Voice so perfectly.

After that class was over.

I wanted to leave quickly but I was cornered. I could tell I would have to lie.

"Oh my god, B – Ella that was so beautiful. Where is the song from? How do you know it? Have you been playing long? Where are you going? Can we go Shopping? Can I visit your home? What are your plans for the weekend? Wanna have a sleepover?." So fast I could barely discern what she had said.

I laughed and moved again towards the door. "Alice if you talked a bit slower and gave me one question at a time I might even be able to answer you."

"You play beautifully." Edward said quietly with a look of admiration, that shortly made my resolve to get revenge waver. But I stomped it down. Firmly.

"Thank you." I said. And I could feel a bit of heat in my cheek. Oh hell, I thought I'd trained that away.

He smiled. I smiled back and forgot I wanted to get to my bike.

"You played beautifully and very emotionally." Jasper observed, he appeared a bit suspicious. "Where is that piece of music from?"

"A dream." I answered. " I have dreamed of this song so very often. I added some bits here and there. But the actual song is from a dream." And indeed it seemed that way most of the time. That my first life, my mortal life was nothing but a dream.

I walked on toward my motorcycle. And started braiding my hair. In the Style necessary so I could wear my helmet without my hair being in the way or a danger to driving.

But I felt self-conscious as all the Cullens gathered to watch me, fascinated it seemed.

I paused.

"You lot, are creeping me out. Why are you all looking at me like I'm the most fascinating thing on earth?"

They didn't answer Rosalie however moved forward. And gently turned me around and touched my hair. "May I?"

"Do you know how?"

"Yes I watched you yesterday."

She softly and quickly plaited my hair.

When I felt her being done I handed her the crunchy.

"Thanks. " I said when I felt my hair was perfectly done.

"Will you join us for a slumber party tomorrow?" Alice asked enthusiastically.

"Sorry but I'll have to take a rain-check on that. There is a martial arts competition this weekend in Seattle, and I am competing. In several disciplines."

"That is very dangerous, you shouldn't put yourself in danger." Edward said.

I looked at him. Ok, I suddenly felt not bad at all about my revenge. He hadn't changed.

"Let me guess Edward women are weak and need to be protected, women can't fight, women are too delicate, women are there to look pretty." I inched closer to him. Frowning, looking at him, challenging him to give me an answer.

It seemed he was speechless. True as Bella was never really the confrontational kind.

"You it seems are a sexist, chauvinistic ass, and the only reason I am not attacking you is, that I don't think it is maliciously meant, in your case at least. But I don't like your type. So please never speak to me outside of class again." I turned toward Alice and Rose. "Would you like to come and watch the competition? I can send you the Info."

"I would love to come." Alice squealed. "We will all come. "

"Okay , later. "

I didn't want to drive home directly. So I drove to the cemetery.

I stopped let my Bike outside the gates and looked for my grave.

I found it. And I was a bit surprised. There was a gray stone. With an oval picture of me on it.

Isabella Marie Swan

( September 13, 1987 - February 17, 2005 )

Bella

Beloved Daughter

Beloved Friend

Bella who loved too deep

Bella died of a broken heart

May she find happiness and peace

It was weird looking at my own grave. And the description on it made me sound just a bit Emo.

What really surprised me was how well kept it was. It looked like a fresh grave. And there where flowers and other plants blooming on nit. Freesia, Strawberry plant, Lilies, roses, and a few others.

I wondered who would keep my grave like that. When I heard something rustle in the nearby forest. I looked toward the noise.

And I saw, to my utter shock, Jacob. My Jacob. Walking out of the forest. Walking towards me. Wearing nothing but shorts. Looking exactly as I saw him last. Only his hair was as long as he had it when he was young. He looked absolutely gorgeous.

I had not expected to see him. I thought that by now he surely would have found his imprint.

He stopped, looking as shocked as I felt. He carefully came closer. He moved his head as if scenting the air.

Then he ran at me and hugged me close to him.

"Oh Bella you're back. You are finally back." He sobbed. He was actually crying.

TBC

AN: Hi readers, ( if you exist ) I am moving at the moment so the next chapter will be in about a month. Although I wish you would review.

I would like to know what you think. I will try to post the next chapter as soon as my internet and everything is arranged for my new place.

Bye Bye

P.S. I would be very much obliged if you reviewed. Sincerely, Ceirdwyn.


	12. Chapter 12

Hi guys thanks for hanging on and your patience. But moving took quite a bit of time. And I am still setting up house. So -new chapters will probably come slowly. Also I had one revier asking if this would be Bella /Jacob. Sorry no, they will probably sleep with each other at some point but this will be a Bella/Edward fic. Honestly if I had to choose for myself I would always choose Jacob. But for Bella I would always choose Edward. So sorry to dissapoint.

...

Jacob Black, the Pack and a Surprise

He stopped, looking as shocked as I felt. He carefully came closer. He moved his head as if scenting the air.

Then he ran at me and hugged me close to him.

"Oh Bella you're back. You are finally back." He sobbed. He was actually crying.

I thought quickly. Do I tell Jacob? I owe him. But his mind wasn't safe Edward might hear it. And I could not shield him all the time. Methos had a similar shield to mine only not quite so strong but enough mental discipline not to let his thoughts wander. But Jacob? And there was also the Rest of the pack to consider. If there was one. Because Jacobs thoughts would be the packs thoughts.

My thoughts were interrupted. When he took my face in his hands and kissed me. Softly, sweetly. And I knew. As I knew 30 years ago when I had an epiphany I had loved and still loved him. It just wasn't as all consuming as it was with Edward. He wasn't the ONE. He was a soul mate but not THE soul mate.

I distanced myself from him a little. I had decided. He would have to be kept in the dark. But I also would make my feelings clear to him. "So would you mind telling me why you snogged me? It's not every day that a handsome stranger goes and does that. " I quickly got the ivory dagger out of my sleeve and pressed it lightly at the crotch of his shorts " If you hadn't been crying, I would have defended myself harshly. But know this if you ever do that without my consent again" pressed in more "I will cut off your dick." I smiled at him maliciously.

He promptly leaped backwards and looked at me shocked. But comprehending that apparently I did not 'come back' with my memories.

"My, my it seems I have quick learner." I giggled. "Now be nice, why did you call me Bella? Why is there a girl buried whose picture looks freakishly like me and why on earth did you kiss me?"

"My Name is Jacob Black. What is your Name?" he countered.

"My Name is Ellanore Mary McLeod, Friends call me Ella."

"Ella." he tried out how that sounded. Then he smiled. "Friends call me Jake."

"Hello Jake do you mind answering the rest of my questions?"

"Uhm it will be easier if I show you. Uhm could you turn around."

"Why?"

"Because I am going to take of my shorts so I can transform into a wolf."

I cocked an eyebrow as if I didn't believe.

"Really honest," he added. He waited for me to turn around. " Do you mind?"he asked and gestured at me.

"Oh no not at all, feel free to strip." I gestured at him.

"I will." He said threatingly.

"So do!" I countered.

He did and I let my gaze run over him appreciatively. I could tell he expected me to blush. But I had trained that habit nearly away a long time ago. He changed into a wolf before I could look my fill. It was so sudden I actually did startle backwards. I took out my second Ivory dagger and got into a defensive position.

I made my expression one of shock and fear.

He tried to step towards me but I shouted.

"Stay away. Unless you want to get stabbed." I growled quite impressively for a human.

He morphed back and put on his shorts I eyed him carefully, cautiously.

"I'm not gonna hurt you Bella. Relax. I'm a friendly werewolf. Honest." He smiled.

I snorted. "Says the big bad wolf to little red riding hood."

The only answer he had was great big booming laugh. I couldn't help it, I laughed as well. I really had missed him a great deal. My best friend. My Sun.

And then something changed within me. My decision shifted. No. I had to tell him. I owed him the truth for the pain I had brought him. And my plan be damned if this destroyed it. It would hurt him so much if I lied to him now.

"Oh Jake, I missed you so much. I really do love you. But I am afraid it is not the love you have longed for." I said.

He looked at me oddly. Not comprehending.

"My Name now is Ella McCleod. But My first Name my birth Name is Isabella Marie Swan. My Grave! I waved at it. "is empty. I came back to life."

He looked at me speechless. And then he seemed to control himself.

"Is it really you?" he asked softly.

"Yes, my Jacob. It is." I confirmed.

"Then why do you sound all British with a Scottish accent?" he enquired.

"Oh, that is just habit. You see in this life and person I am the daughter of the Duncan McCleod." I said in my american English without the british and Scottish.

"Let me guess it's a very long story." He countered. I don't think he had quite grasped that it was me completely yet.

"I'm immortal." I answered with a smirk.

He rolled his eyes. "Apparently not that long."

This familiar banter seemed to finally get a reaction out of him.

He quite suddenly hugged me to himself again. Tightly. When I choked out "Can't…Breathe."

He loosened his grip. But then he tried kissing me again. And I slid a dagger out of my sleeve and pressed it into his throat.

He walked backwards a bit and eyed the knife.

"Jake, Jake. Didn't I threaten dire consequences if you assaulted me again?" I said politely but very seriously.

"What happened to you Bella?" he asked, just as seriously.

"Everything." I answered simply. "If you want the whole story Jake. Perhaps we can go to La Push? I am here with my bike." I continued.

"Uh, sure." He paused. "Did you say bike?" his eyes lit up with interest.

"Yeah my Ducati 1001. Although I made several modifications to it, so now it is a fair bit faster." I absentmindedly noticed I had fallen back into British pronounciation with some Scottish.

"Really YOU made modifications?" he asked disbelievingly. "What modifications?" he enquired.

And I launched into an explanation, and while he listened attentively we walked hand in hand towards the exit of the cementary and towards my bike.

I got out my helmet. Which ironically was a dark maroonish red.

He chuckled.

I lifted an eyebrow at him.

He gestured to the helmet with a big grin and said "little red riding hood." He laughed again.

I laughed as well.

I drove the way I remembered and I knew when we entered La Push. Oddly enough it had not changed much. Only the technology was updated here or there.

When I slowed and came to a halt at the Blacks old home. It still looked the same. Although it seems to have gotten a fresh coat of paint recently.

I was a bit surprised to see people exiting that I knew.

Jared, Embry and Seth walked towards us with a smile on their faces. There were 3 others I did not know.

I took off my helmet. And the reaction was quite instantaneous. After looking at me open mouthed they stopped catching flies and had the widest grins ever.

When I hung my helmet on the motorcycle. I was suddenly engulfed in a big group hug.

I was surrounded by the 3 boys. And they were all talking at once.

Crazy girl! Bella is that really you? Finally you took your sweet time getting re-incarnated. Bella do you remember us? Maybe Jacob will stop moping now. Bella looking good! We missed you loca! You stupid brave idiot! … and more along the same line.

I was overwhelmed. It had not been like this when I was last alive. Sure they were friendly but this? It was like they were seeing a long lost sister again.

Again I had to choke out. "Can't breathe."

They immediately loosed their grip.

And looked at them. "Hi guys, It's nice to see you again." I paused and turned to the other 3. "Care to introduce me?" I spoke British English with slight Scottish nuances.

The boys stopped hugging me and pushed me towards the other 3 boys.

Jacob pointed. That is my nephew William or Billy. He is Paul and Rebecca's. He waved at me. This is Quil and Claire's son Robert or Rob. He waved and said: " Great to finally meet the legend." And last but not least Sue and Charlie Swans son and your and Seth's half-brother Taylor.

I looked at him wide eyed and surprised. "Hey Bells. Nice to finally meet my legendary Little-Sis."

**Review Please!**


	13. Chapter 13

Hi everyone thank you for hanging on. Here the continuation. I know it is slow coming but I am still in the process of moving in so you'll have to be patient for a while yet.

Thank you for the reviews I appreciate them a lot.

**Jacob Black, the pack, and Surprises**

Jacob pointed. "That is my nephew William or Billy. He is Paul and Rebecca's." Billy waved at me with a grin on his face. "This is Quil and Claire's son Robert or Rob." Rob waved and said: " Great to finally meet the legend." Jacob continued with an air of great pleasure "And last but not least Sue and Charlie Swans son and your and Seth's half-brother Taylor.

I looked at him wide eyed and surprised. "Hey Bells. Nice to finally meet my legendary Sister."

Family and stories

Now it was my turn to look dumb-struck. I pulled out of the others Embrace and walked towards my half-brother. He had the russet skin and black hair of the Quileute. And slightly tilted eyes. But other than that I could see Charlie in his features.

I was overwhelmed at the thought of having a family again and was unable to contain my emotions. Tears spilled from my eyes and I walked towards my brother. And hugged him. He was warm and tall like all the boys. He returned the hug. I could practically feel his love. With a very watery smile I spoke "My Brother."

He smiled and stroked my face. "Damn Sis you look exactly like in Jacobs memories. How did you get re-incarnated looking exactly the same? And what Name do you go by anyway?"

I smiled.

I looked around. "I have a long story to tell. Let's sit down somewhere and I will give you a quick overview.

We went to the kitchen. It was a little cramped but we managed.

And I gave them a quick overview of my story and demonstrated my immortality by piercing a knife through my hand. I explained how I came to be immortal and showed them The Scar. The bite from James. I told them what happened after my first death. And how they were able to bury me. I told them of Duncan and Adam. Of Amanda, Cassandra and Richie. I told them of the Game, of the Rules. I told them of my training. And I told them that immortals cannot have children. Which is true. I just failed to mentioned I was the exception. I left out the darkest parts. Like me being tortured and worse by one of Duncan's enemies. Or me killing those men in cold blood afterwards. Or my little killing spree of confirmed rapists that had been released from prison afterwards. I was in the newspapers about 35 years ago. I had murdered 27 men after confirming they were indeed guilty. I did so through The Voice by commanding they tell me the truth. By those that hated rapists as much as I did I was heralded as a hero. By those that didn't I was just a vigilante serial murderer. Adam caught up with me and had brought me to my senses. I did, however tell them that I had been challenged and therefore had taken several heads.

"You beheaded your challengers?" Jake asked me in a whisper, looking at me like he didn't approve.

I looked at him with narrowed eyes: "It is the way of Immortals. No one can escape the game. And once the challenge was made I had to fight. It was me or them." I looked around to impress upon everybody what I'd said. "It was me or them, and I liked me better." I looked downward and put on a hurt puppy dog look, filling my eyes just a bit with unshed tears, then I looked back up at them and then Jake. "Aren't you glad?" I said with a small voice. "Aren't you happy I am alive?" I let a small tear Roll down my cheek for effect. "I only fight when I am challenged, I only fight to defend myself." I let another tear Roll down. Then I looked down again I changed my expression to one of accusatory anger and in a quiet, dangerous but serious voice I added "What would you have me do Jake? To just let the next best challenger behead me? No way in hell. I will fight if attacked or challenged. I am not the weak naive little girl you once knew. I am Ellanore McLeod a warrior, of the Clan McLeod, I will fight and live in honor and die with honor if I must."

"Damn Sis no one told me you were that cool!" Taylor said.

I laughed and wiped away the tears. The others laughed, too and just like that the tension was broken.

"How old are you anyway Baby-Brother?" I asked Taylor.

"Hey I resent that, I'm not a baby." He chuckled. "Well I'm 54. I was born 2 years after your funeral. And you Sis?"

"Surely you can do the math. I am 73."

All in all they were all a bit angry that I let them think I was dead. But I told them I had needed that time off, to be someone else. To become the fighter, the warrior I am now.

They asked me how old Duncan and Adam were.

"Well Duncan was born in the early 16hundreds in the highlands of Scotland so he is about 450 years old. And Adam, well I am not allowed to tell his age but let me put it this way Adam makes Duncan look like spring chicken." I smiled quite enjoying their reactions.

They were stunned as they contemplated Adams probable age.

I continued, serious now "I regret hurting you with my decision. I really do. But I do not regret the decision itself. I am a different person now. And I do not want go back to being who and what I was. I could not, even if I wanted to. Too much has happened to me."

"We probably wouldn't be buddy's with the Cullens if you hadn't died." Taylor said.

"Excuse me?" I asked astounded.

Then I learned that there was a new treaty. Apparently Victoria did give up for a while but wanted to inflict as much pain on Edward as possible. She created a newborn army to kill his family. Alice foresaw this and the Cullens fought side by side with the werewolves and they destroyed the army. Unfortunately they were unable to kill Victoria. But since Alice quit seeing her about 20 years ago they hoped she was dead. After the battle there seemed to be strange kinship between the pack and the Cullens. Apparently if there was a newborn threat anywhere on the continent of America and the Cullens were unable to teach the newborns the rules the pack and the Cullens would hunt them down. So far it had happened only twice. The Cullens did not want the Volturi to get suspicious, so they tried to teach the newborns as much as they could. And they succeeded most of the time. Apparently there where now two more covens like the Cullens. That only drunk Animal blood. What surprised me most, that there was a baseball game now every few weeks Vamps vs. Wolves.

When I confirmed Victoria was indeed dead and by my hand they looked at me disbelievingly, so I demonstrated my power of The Voice and my molecular manipulation by turning water to an ice-statue resembling a wolf. I thought for a moment if I should reveal I could turn myself into a cat but decided against it. They would probably ruin my plans at it was.

Jacob asked. "Bella do the Cullens know you are here?"

I paused and then answered. "In a way" he looked at me confused.

I elaborated. "I'm at Forks high-school. And I met them all. But I didn't tell them what I told you. They know me as Ellanore 'Ella' McCleod. They think I am my re-incarnation. I don't want them to know. I want to punish them, most of all Edward. They were my family and they left me. Abandoned me. I have been very unfriendly to Edward. I want him and them to know that this time around I will not allow my decisions being made for me. I want them to know I am their equal. And then, when they have learnt that I will reveal myself. I originally considered keeping you in the dark as well Jacob." I smiled apologetically. "But then I couldn't, you did nothing wrong Jacob. It is them I want to teach a lesson."

I paused and contemplated their reactions. "I guess my plan is shot to hell now. Edward will hear your thoughts and know. And I can't be with you to shield you all the time."

"Shield?" Billy asked.

"Uh well I have the ability to shield myself and others from being affected by mind related powers like Telepathy. But I also have another shield, that I however am unable to spread to others. Jasper cannot affect my emotions anymore and he only feels from me what I allow him to feel."

"Cool!" Rob said. "Maybe you can do that shield thing at our next baseball match. We can see how well the vamps do if they don't know what we are planning."

"Uh…"

Jacob held up his hand to convey to the others they should be quiet. He looked at me with a serious gaze.

"Bella I understand your reasoning. But you should have seen the Cullens without you. They were all very torn up and sad. Edward especially. Before our extended treaty I probably would have agreed with you. But they are really miserable because they blame themselves for your suicide. Again Edward especially is depressing to be around. You hurt them just as much as you hurt me."

I was about to protest. But he held up his hand and silenced me. "I am just stating a fact not accusing or judging you. What is done is done. Also Edward and I came to the agreement to let you decide who you wanted. But I guess it never really was a competition huh? It was always him?" he paused and shook his head. "I can't say that it surprises me though, he explained what it is like for a vampire to find their mate. It sounded an awful lot like imprinting."

I listened attentively. And then I took both his hands in mine. I closed my eyes took a deep breath and searched his future. I opened my eyes unseeing. Richie had told me my eyes were a creepy all white when I did this. I glimpsed a small girl with bronze hair. She was running and giggling. And she passed a calendar dated less than a year from now. I closed my eyes again and released Jacobs hands. I looked at him directly again. And then noticed everybody's expressions. Which ranged from scared to wow.

I looked Jacob in the eyes and stated. "Jacob your imprint is less than a year away. But she is still young so I guess you'll have to be patient." I smiled.

He rolled his eyes. "You're a psychic now too? Great… And when were you gonna mention that?"

"Oh just slipped my mind." I answered lightly.

"Riight anything else? Can you fly, too?" Jacob asked sarcastically.

"Sure I can." I paused waiting for everybodys wide eyed reaction and then continued. "In an air-plane like everybody else."

My brother, it was strange to think the words rolled his eyes and slapped me playfully.

"That's not what he meant Sis."

"Yeah I know, but it was fun messing with him and y'all." I smirked. I did not think it was necessary to mention I had a pilot license for any airplane it was possible to get a private license. Adam had insisted on teaching me how to fly. He said you never know when it might not come in Handy. Also I would keep being able to turn into a cat to myself.

They laughed.

I looked outside it was getting dark. "Guys I have to get home to Duncan and Adam. Plus I have to get up early. I am in a martial arts tournament tomorrow."

"Oh I have got to see that!" Taylor explained.

Everybody else agreed.

I groaned. "The Cullens will be there too. I invited them." Well then my plan was definitely shot to hell.

"Ah, I understand." Jacob said and paused. "How about a compromise. I will give an Alpha-Order prohibiting the pack thinking about your true Identity, while keeping my own thoughts in check, and you will promise to tell the Cullens who you are Monday after the tournament. That way you still get to show them you can fight but we can keep the amiable collaboration and friendship between the pack and the Cullens intact.

I thought for a moment. And every one of the Boys looked at me with puppy dog eyes. Pleading with me. I rolled my I eyes. "Oh alright." I conceded.

The boys all cheered and I got swung around and hugged a couple more times.

I left them with the information to the tournament.

And made my way home.

When I was home Adam was the first one I saw. And I ran into his arms. While he hugged me.

He was whispering soothingly to me in some long dead language. I guess he was waiting for me to cry.

I looked at Adam: "Things have changed. I need to go with the contingency plan.

Adam smiled; the contingency plan was the one he preferred. It had more finesse and was a lot more devastating for the revengees.

Duncan entered the room. "There you are, I was starting to worry a little."

I laughed. "I know father. I would worry if you didn't worry. It wouldn't be you."

We laughed and Duncan hugged.

"So how was your day?" he asked.

I smiled mischievously and said in a non-chalant innocent tone . "Oh nothing much, the cullens are coming to the completion tomorrow, Jacob is alive and so are a few of the pack I knew. The pack is coming to the completion, too. They know what I am, and oh I have half-brother who's a wolf. Oh and I told them what we are and gave them the quick overview of my life."

Duncan was gaping.

Adam chuckled. "So nothing much ey." He paused thoughtful. " Did you tell them the quick overview actual or light version?"

"Light version, I wanna ease them into everything. Oh and please don't mention the thing with me being a feline part of the time."

Duncan hat caught himself again and smiled at me knowingly. "You want to mess with them all don't you?"

"Oh Hell, yeah." In the broadest southern accent I could manage.

**Review please!**


	14. Chapter 14

Hi faithful readers. And Hi Reviewers, special thanks to you as you number so very few.

I finally know where this story is heading. And boy did it surprise me when Bella informed me. ( Yeah I know I don't sound quite sane but, who cares )

So I hope now that I know the "Endgame" I can update quicker.

Duncan had caught himself again and smiled at me knowingly. "You want to mess with them all don't you?"

"Oh Hell, yeah." In the broadest southern accent I could manage.

Freestyle Hand to Hand Championship USA

The next day, I was just stretching and warming myself up in a small gym room outside the main stadium where the tournament would take place, when I felt the presence of another immortal.

I looked around and saw to my surprise. Christine.

I smiled when she spotted me and she returned the smile. We walked towards each other and hugged.

"I'm still Ella McCleod. " I whispered in her ear. She responded with a quiet whisper of her own. "I'm Christa Samson."

And before I could ask any of the usual questions one asks of someone one hasn't seen for a while. She snogged me. That's right I am flexible and batted for both teams. I responded with a quiet laugh and kissed her back.

I lost myself a little in the sensation of just how talented a kisser Christine or Christa was. When I heard rather loud smacks. Followed by exclamations of pain. And a shout of "Dudes, that's my sister. Stop perving."

I ended the kiss with Christa and pulled out of her embrace to see what was going on.

There stood the entire pack with my brother Taylor looking angrily at the somewhat chastened looking other members.

I laughed when I saw the lot of them were still moderately aroused. Christa having followed my line of sight joined in.

That got the attention of the pack and they looked at us, somewhat put out that we were laughing at them.

I caught myself and said. "Christa this is everybody. Everybody this is Christa."

Jacob stepped forward and introduced everybody by name. Not knowing how much information to tell Christa he stuck with just names.

I pulled Taylor toward me and hugged him. "Hey Bro, you do realize you are almost an hour early"

"Wanted to wish my older Sis good luck. And do you great all your old friends like that?" He asked looking at Christa.

"Oh no, just the especially old friends." I winked at him.

Christa huffed. "I'm only 15 years older than you." Then she paused. Christa knew much of my previous life. So she had caught on quickly. "Wait a minute you're her brother? And you're Jacob Black?" she turned toward Jacob. "The Jacob Black?"

"One and the same." Jacob answered with a wide grin.

"Yeah Charlie remarried and had a puppy." I said gesturing toward Taylor.

Christa got the hint. "They're all…?" she trailed off.

"Oh yeah. The whole lot of them!"

She laughed. "Oh boys?" the pack looked at her. "Mind if we go out after the tournament and you can tell me all about the barking mad things you all get up to."

"Sure if you tell us some stories about Bella?" Rob said.

"Ooooh I know some good ones." she exclaimed.

I groaned. "You're going to embarrass me aren't you?"

"Every chance I get." she answered smugly.

"Ah with friends like that…" I sighed overdramatically.

They all laughed.

Then the pack wished us both good luck and said they were going to go and find good seats. Taylor and Jacob stayed and Jake asked me "B- Ella when you said you where in a martial arts tournament you didn't mention it was The USA Championship for hand to hand combat. Not to mention you're gonna be fighting other guys."

I laughed. "Jacob honestly I defeated Victoria, and you're worried about me fighting against normal men? Honestly you should be more worried about them."

"Yeah but you can't use any of your mojo here." Jacob countered.

"Yeah 'cause that would be cheating." Taylor joined in.

I rolled my eyes. "I'll fight fairly, honestly you worry too much. Any and all injuries will heal in a snap and even if I died, I'd come back. "

They seemed to think about that.

"Now shoo. We have to warm up." I shooed them away with the typical shooing hand gesture.

They wished me good luck again and turned to join the rest of the pack in the audience stands.

I continued with stretching and Christa joined me. We chatted a bit. Catching up. When I heard it, an ear splitting squeal. "Ella." Alice. (who else)

Aw hell. I abruptly shielded Christa and mouthed to her. 'They only know Ella. They don't know I am Bella.'

She looked surprised but nodded her head.

I got up and turned towards the direction of the squeal and was promptly engulfed in a tiny stone cold hug. And there they where the Cullens, including Carlisle and Esme.

I looked towards them with a questioning look at Alice. Who was still hugging me and let go.

"Ella, these are our foster parents Esme and Carlisle Cullen. Mom, Dad this is Ellanore McCleod." She said/sung with a beatific smile.

"Mrs Cullen, Mr Cullen it is pleasure to make your acquaintance."

A split second later Emmet swung me around and boomed "Good luck lil'sis." He then put me down.

And the rest of the Cullens including Edward wished me luck as well. I thanked them cordially.

I introduced Christa. "Hey this an old girlfriend of mine Christa. Christa this is the Cullen Family" I pointed at each of them " Rose, Emmet, Alice, Jasper, Edward and their parents Mr and Mrs Cullen."

"When you say girlfriend…?" Emmet, gutter-mind that he was asked immediately.

"Yes we were involved at one point." I admitted. I was curious to see their reaction.

The other Cullen girls including Esme while surprised smiled. But the boys including Carlisles' mouthes dropped. Even Emmet who had insinuated it in the first place.

"Seriously? "Emmet asked" Are you gay?" he had a glint in his eyes and was looking in Edwards direction. No doubt wanting to tease him that I was gay this time around and Edward had no chance or something like that.

"No I'm not gay. Just … flexible. I don't care about the gender of a person. I care for the person themselves. Not their accessories. Besides we were mostly friends with benefits."

Oddly enough Emmet seemed to relax at that. Weird , I thought. I would wonder at his reaction for while, until he explained it to me years later.

"Great Benefits." Christa added with a leer in my direction.

"Yes, Quite."I answered succinctly.

We both felt it at the same time another immortal approaching. We simultaneously turned in the direction of the feeling. I had automatically reached out for it and shielded the mind.

And there in leggings and tank top stood none other than Ceirdwyn.

She walked towards us. "Oh do close your mouths, it is quite unseemly." She smirked.

We did. And she continued. "And I feared this would be boring, but with you two here I am sure to have some sort of competition. See you out there." She smiled, waved, turned around and moved to a corner to begin stretching herself.

Christa and I looked at each other and she exclaimed: "We're doomed."

I nodded my agreement.

"Ah come on she can't be that dangerous." Emmet through in. "I mean she is almost as tiny as Alice."

We looked at each other. And in the most southern of drawls I said quite seriously in a defeated voice. "We don't have a snowballs chance in hell."

Jasper looked amused at my answer. Or perhaps my fake accent.

But then determination swept through me. "But I will fight my fiercest and go down with honor. I am a McCleod and I will not back down."

Christa shrugged. "I am just glad she isn't evil. I'll do my best."

"Believe me a lot of us are. And that is all our teachers can ask of us." I assured her.

"Besides there are only two instances where size actually matters." I said to the Cullens.

"Really?" Edward asked curiously. He was looking at me with sad worried eyes, that where at the moment however alight with curiosity. "And when does size actually matter?"

Christa and I answered together. "Cocks and Cars." Then we giggled.

Emmet laughed at that. Edward and Alice looked somewhat appalled. Jasper and Rosalie where amused. And Carlisle and Esme. Oh they where amused as well. Though I could see they were trying to look sternly disapproving.

I stopped giggling. And smiled apologetically at Carlisle and Esme. " I am sorry Mrs Cullen, Mr Cullen. I am not making a very good first impression. I assure you it was just a joke. And I am a bit anxious at the moment and needed the laugh. So please forgive me. Not that there is anything wrong with the topic. But the location is a wee bit unfitting. And with Kerry here I am just worried and –" there Christa shut me up with another kiss, before I could continue my ramble.

She then turned to the Cullens. "Sorry but when she get nervous she babbles and then there is only one way to shut her up."

Jasper and Emmet exchanged glances that quite plainly said they knew and used that tactic themselves.

"Then I suppose you hope you won't face each other out there?" Edward asked.

"Hell no." Christa said at the same time I asked. "What gave you that Idea? I just hope we don't face each other way in the beginning. That would make a very short tournament for one of us."

"Oh yes. Because when we are out there. " Christa said and I joined in the last half. "All bets are off." We said together. We smiled at each other and then our stares took on a predatory look.

There was a gong-like sound and an announcement that all family and friends please leave backstage and get into the stands so the contestants could warm-up.

Christa and I continued warming up but in silence. We had shifted ourselves into 'battle mode'. We calmed and focused ourselves. I left only minimal protection wrapped around Ceirdwyn and Christa. Just enough so Edward could not read their minds but if Aro touched them now he would still be able to. I was able to keep this level of shielding up quite easily with no effort. For once it was established I could anchor it in the sub-conscious part of my mind.

There was an announcement. "All contestants please come backstage."

We went there and waited. We watched as all contestants flocked towards this hall. About

300 people if I was not mistaken. More men than women I observed. That hadn't changed.

Then the manger spoke to us. "O.K. people we are about to start. Behind me you can see who will fight with whom." As he said this he snapped his fingers at the last and the black backwall faceing toward the gym lit up with hundreds of names at the bottom and a lot of lines leading from there to empty Boxes . Which again had 2 Boxes leading to one box, and so on an so on.

"Now people let me remind you of the few rules, Ladies and Gentlemen. No kicking in the balls, no poking out eyes, no biting " he now seemed to address mostly the females. "No hair-pulling. Also everybody remember no killing! About 9 years ago someone was killed accidentally and now I am obligated to tell you this up front. Other than that everything is game. Now guys a word to the wise. All the ladies here had to come this far so don't go being all gentlemanly each of them is a fighter. And ladies don't think they'll be easy on you and if they are show them to be sorry for it. Now folks remember each of you can forfeit at any time. Otherwise the fighting will end when you're unconscious or otherwise unable to get up. We have ambulances standing by so don't worry. The title of champion along with the prize money of 50.000 $ is waiting for you. So do your best people. That is all. The tournament starts in 10. You all get in and get to the benches when the gong sounds"

I scanned the names. And found mine, Christa's and Ceirdwyn's. If Christa and I won all our fights we would end up fighting each other in the semifinals. And if I were very lucky I wouldn't face Ceirdwyn until the final.

I was looking forward to this tournament more and more. Christa and I smirked at each other. "Ella you better fight well, 'cause I want to fight you. I will be very angry if I can't fight you when you don't cheat."

"Yeah, yeah." I answered rolling my eyes.

They guy went up front to do the regular 'Welcome to the whateverhowmanyeth …' thing for the audience I didn't listen to the rest of the speech.

Then the deep sound of a big Gong sounded. And all of us got up to enter the stadium.

Loud applause greeted all of us as we moved towards the benches.

I searched the crowd for my people. I spotted Duncan and Methos in the seat they had reserved earlier that day. Duncan was clapping and Methos was showing me the thumbs up.

Way up and in the middle I could see the Cullens. And the reason I spotted them at once was that they were holding up a huge girly, glittery and rainbow coloured Banner that said "GOOD LUCK ELLA"

Oh that had to be Alice's doing. I rolled my eyes. "Waaay over the top guys." I muttered as if to myself. But they probably heard.

I looked for the Pack and they also were holding up a banner. But it was painted by themselves and on something that looked like some leftover wallpaper. It's ends were painted in an approximation of the MacLeod hunting or MacLeod of Harris Tartan and below it said "Hold Fast!" in small letters which was the McLeod cry of battle. And in big letters they had written Luceo non uro. The McLeod Motto. I smiled my biggest smile. With tears in my eyes at their thoughtfulness. That they would go through the trouble for me to research this. I mouthed at them Thank you. They got that I was Ella more than the Cullens, even though the Pack knows that I used to be Bella and the Cullens think I'm a re-incarnation. I shook my head lightly to pull myself out of my musings.

Then I closed my eyes. And breathed in deeply...and exhaled. I calmly said to myself. "Hold fast. Luceo non uro."

That lifted any nervousness I had felt previously. I was calm, confident and prepared for battle.


	15. Chapter 15

Then I closed my eyes. And breathed in deeply...and exhaled. I calmly said to myself. "Hold fast. Luceo non uro."

That lifted any nervousness I had felt previously. I was calm, confident and prepared for battle.

The fighting would take place on 3 stages simultaneously. My turn came pretty quickly and ended just as quickly.

My opponent looked at me and my small size ( admittedly he was rather huge around 2 meters and built ) and came to the wrong conclusions.

He spoke to me in a broad southern brawl "A little girl like you should not be fightin. Tell you what forfeit now and save yaself some pain. 'Cause I'm gonna win this thang."

I just raised an eyebrow and immitated Neo from the Matrix. I moved went into position and beckoned him towards me.

The idiot moved towards me with a kick. I simply stepped aside and hit him in the head on a stratgetic spot with my elbow effectively knocking him out.

And then the fight was over not even lasting a whole minute.

I looked from my now defeated opponent to the judge.

He smiled and announced I was the winner as I went by he chuckled.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked curiously.

"Every damn time most of the men underestimate the female contestants. While it is true in the end the prize has only been won by a woman a handful a times, I still see some stupid idiots get their asses handed to them every damn time." he laughed again.

"You get a kick out of it don't you?" I asked him smiling.

"In a way I do. Plus I know better than to mess with women. I have four sisters 2 older and 2 younger. And all four of them own my ass."

I smiled at him and laughed with him. I turned and walked back to the bench. I watched Christa beating her opponent, quite soundly I might add.

My later opponents were a bit more careful but some still underestimated me. Some fought me fairly but nothing I could not handle. Two were a bit trickier and I had to think fast on my feet but in the end I beat them. Experience did have its advantages . I had not even yet even started truly delving into the 'bag of tricks' Methos had taught me. So far I mostly placed my hits at atomically stratgetic points to knock my opponents out. It is good that Methos insisted I needed at least basic medical training and anatomy, if only to know how to pretend injured correctly. Or use my molecular manipulation to heal someone correctly.

It was not until I felt a quickening I did not know approaching me that I was concerned. I tried to search it out and also shield the mind but I could not find the mind. How had I missed it all day?

I turned to see a blond man who looked to be in his mid- to late twenties walk towards me. I still could not find his mind and assumed he had a shield similar to mine. When he came nearer I saw his eyes. Probably the kindest most compassionate eyes I have ever and will ever see.

He sat down beside me and proceeded with usual immortal etiquette.

"Hello I am Lasko."

"Hi Lasko. I am Ella." I paused. "Are you german?"

"Yes, how...?" he trailed off.

"Ich habe es an deiner Aussprache geh rt." I paused. "Ich bin hier einfach nur um zu k mpfen und zu schauen wie gut ich bin. Ich habe kein Interesse an einem Kampf um deine Essenz aber ich werde k mpfen um mich zu verteidgen." ( I heard your pronounciation. I 'm only here to fight and to see how I good I am. I have no interest in your quickening but I will fight to defend myself.)

"Das ist auch der Grund warum ich hier bin. " he paused and seemed thoughtful. "Ich habe noch nie jemandes Essenz gewonnen. Ich bin seit meinen sterblichen Jahren ein M nch und habe mich damit den 10 Geboten verschrieben. Vor allem das 5. Gebot." ( I am here for the same reason. I have never taken anyones quickening. I am a Monk since my mortal years and am therefore dedicated to the 10 commandments. Especially the fifth.)

I smiled. "M chtest du vielleicht heute Abend zum Abendessen bleiben? Oder f r ein Paar Tage? Meine V ter w rden sich bestimmt freuen. ( Would you like to stay for dinner this evening? Or for a couple of days? My fathers would surely be pleased.)

" Ich nehme die Einladung gerne an." he answered. ( I am pleased to accept your invitation.)

I looked at the board and saw that Lasko and I would probably end up fighting in the semifinale and Christa would have to face Ceirdwyn.

Lasko and I just made small talk. Telling each other our 'official stories'. Apparently he was a german monk on a pilgrimage helping out wherever help was needed going from one thing to another never staying long.

The time came, poor Christa. It came just as I thought. Since there were only 8 contestants left, the fights took place one by one in the center stage.

The semifinale was no different. Lasko and me would fight first. Then Ceirdwyn and Christa would.

We walked up to the stage. I bowed my head and so did he. I took position as did he. I was sure none of my usual tatics would work. I had watched him he was good. This would be interesting.

I attacked, not really expecting to hit him. He parried each of my moves and I sprang away from him again.

We circled each other. He attacked and it was my turn to be on the defensive. His kicks and hits came rapidly and I reacted just as quickly. We jumped apart again.

I now knew this would be a very interesting fight. We circled again, two predtors acesseing the other. The kind look having left his face when we bowed.

I imagine I too had 'Tiger-Face' as Richie had called it.

We traded another bought of hits and kicks neither of us gaining an upper hand. We were both still testing the waters and acessing the other.

We breathed in simultaneously and looked each other in the eye. And in that moment both of us agreed silently to let all barriers go and fight with all that we had.

Our kicks and hits were now aimed much more at hurting the other. For we knew the other would recuperate quickly. He was as fast as Adam and as acrobatic as I was. A lethal combination.

He kicked me in the gut and I flew against a collum. I hit it at great felocity and dislocated my right shoulder. I had no time to pay that any attention on the way down I rolled on my left shoulder and stood up again. I was cradleing my right arm. I breathed in deeply. I saw Lasko was hesitateing not wanting to take advantage I assume. I took the moment he gave me I straightened my right arm and turned it so it had the correct angle again and popped it back in. The sickening pop was audible.

The commentator seemed impressed for he said: "People! I thought McCleods time had come. But she just popped her dislocated shoulder right back in. Big round of applause for the toughest chick ever."

There was a big round of applause and many of the crowd (lead by the pack and the cullens probably) had started a chorus of "McCleod, McCleod, McCleod,..."

But I only listed for a moment as I concentrated on Lasko. We were circleing each other again. We went back into position. He attacked first this time.

Neither of us were truly ever gaining the upper hand. I once dislocated his leg from his hip. He got up on the other leg and wrenched the dislocated limb back into place. The crowd went wild.

We fought hard. At one point he kicked me in the upper chest. I flew away and barely managed to twist in the air. After I twisted I landed on all fours in a crouch. I looked up at him and in that moment one of the last barriers inside me fell. And although my mind knew differently nearly everthing else within me regarded this now as matter of kill or be killed. I growled at Lasko. He crouched down in a defensive stand as well and grunted. I just had enough presence of mind left not to use any of my talents.

The fight was now so fierce that the commentator actually felt the need to shout at us: "Remember no killing!"

We paid him no mind. I saw an opening in his defenses and I wanted to use the opportunity to knock him out. But it was a trap. He grabbed my arm and swung me over his shoulder I landed hard on my back I heard something crack the last thing I felt was a fist connecting with my head and everything went black. 


	16. Chapter 16

When I slowly came to again the Buzz was causing me a headache. I opened my eyes briefly and glimpsed Duncan, Adam, Christa and Lasko looking at me. Lasko particularly anxious. I closed my eyes again and mumbled: "m fine."

I heard Lasko sigh in relief. "I am glad to hear that. I know it seems odd to worry. But I cannot help it."

I opened my eyes again and took in his still slightly worried expression.

I smiled and sat up.

"Don't worry about it fight was fun. And I lost to the superior fighter. I'll just have to train even more. Become even better. As I said my taking part in this competion was to test my self. I heard that this was one of the toughest martial arts competions. I heard right."

I breathed in deeply and turned towards Christa as she spoke "Yeah and I finally get to fight you in a strictly non-cheat environment." Christa said.

"So I'll be fighting you for 3rd place?" I questioned.

"Yep, as I thought I lost spectacularly to Ceirdwyn. Only I was smart enough to forfeit before she broke my lower spine. and hip"

"Broken spine and hip you say? Really? I could have sworn it was only my spine. " I replied wryly.

She smiled. "According to Adam. He intervened before the regular abulance could notice anything strange. Oh and the judges called for a small break and said that if you weren't awake to fight me at 1700 you would automatically forfeit." she informed me.

I glanced at the clock it was 1650. "Seems I woke up just in time."

"Yes. I am looking forward to it. Last time was unsatisfactory as it seemed we were nearly equal." Christa countered.

I jumped up and left in the direction of the door. "Aye, let's get to it then, lass." I announced enthusiatically.

And we did.

When I reached the stadium we were met with huge applause and loud shouts.

I looked for the pack and the Cullens in the crowd. I gave the smiling cheering pack the thumbs up. And when I looked at the Cullens I saw they were looking at me with utter astonishment. Probably surprised I'd be able to fight after I broke my spine. They probably heard the bones breaking. I gave them my best 'I know something you don't know' smirk.

After that small interaction I centered myself again and prepared for fighting

"Ladies, Gents and everthing in between." the announcer said through the microphone.

I had to laugh at the last statement. As did a lot of the crowd.

"Never in the history of this competion have there been so many women in the finale. And I am proud to announce that we will now be seeing the fight for 3rd place between the formidable loosers of the semifinale. It should be an interesting fight. Should you wish to place last miniute bets you can do so by contacting the offical Sports and Games commitee overseeing this event."

He gestured toward the screen which showed contact information for placing bets with the SGC.

I had to snicker at the acronym. For me that particular set of letters would always read Stargate Command.

"Now ladies" the commentator turned towards us. "I hope I never get on either of your bad sides. And please remember no killing." he said quite pointedly to both of us.

"Got a bit carried away did ya?" I asked Christa.

"No more than you Ella." she countered.

"Och, well..." I trailed of and chuckled.

The commentator/judge sighed. "Please ladies rein yourself in at least a little."

"I promise not to do anything permanently damiging." I said solemly.

"I can agree to that." Christa added. Knowing as I did that 'permanent damage' had a bit of a different definition with immortals.

"Good, now are you sure you're up for the fight you looked pretty bad?" the judge asked me concerned.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm fine. After all I'm and I quote 'the toughest chick ever'."

This made him smile at me "Throwing my own words back at me, god if I weren't scared of you I'd ask you for a date." He suddenly cocked his head as if someone invisible had said something to him. I guessed he probably wore an earpiece of some kind.

"Ok ladies its showtime." he announced.

"Ladies and Gents give a big hand to the contestants."

The audience obliged.

We bowed to each other.

Without warning Christa struck that brought her fist withing inches of my unguarded face. Only a quick backward leap saved me. We cricled. And I watched her for any muscle movements that would betray her next move. Unfortunately for me she was very good which meant she fought nearly entirely without signals.

She moved again without warning she used both her arms one went for a direct hit to her face the other was aimed lower at her abdomen. I lunged back once more. Christa had gotten fast! She wasn't that fast the last time we had fought. In a flash she kicked me in the thigh at an angle. A move that would have left at least a very painful bruise on anyone else or even tearing a few muscles.

I faded back again and attacked straight forward. With both arms one aimed high one low and a kick to follow up with a hit to the side. She however countered appropiately. This caused us to be locked Body to Body. And for me that meant some trouble as she was taller she could use that leverage to literally bring me to my knees. I broke away and came back instantly, knocking a hit she aimed at me aside. Snakeing my arm around hers and useing her momentum against her. Twisting her arm so she would hit herself in the face. It worked and her nose was broken. She glared at me.

I ignored it she lunged at me and after we traded a few blows and kicks neither of us gaining an upper hand. When the opportunity came, I moved my hip between her thighs and threw her over it to the floor. She landed hard but apparently not hard enough. She rolled and stood up again. She bent her knees. And I just knew she was going to retaliate with her specialty. Capuera. What she didn't know since 15 years ago I had studied this art as well and knew the appropiate countermoves.

For a bit we fought useing nearly only capuera moves. I was the one to break out of the pattern and use a kung-fu move to kick her against a collum.

She hit the collum hard and I could have sworn I could hear something break.

She looked at me, eyes ablaze. And suddenly the fight grew from sparring to fighting. From testing one another to serious battle.

She manged to hold me from behind in a gag trying to suffocate me. Holding my arms so I couldn't free my self and the gag stopped me from useing my head. But I was very felixble and so I simply swung my leg up over my shoulder and hit her face and broke her nose, again.

She yelped and let me go. We began circleing each other. And then we collided again. We moved faster and faster. I was as often the attacker as the defender. This wouldn't do. I used the fact that I was more acrobatic than her and twisted out of her way rolled kicked, rolled hit, rolled and kicked her with both my legs. She stumbled back and now I was twisting, rolling, and jumping so rapidly it was all she could do to block me. But even though she was holding her own she was completely on the defense now. All it would take would be one opening at the right time and place and she was out. Instead I was so stupid to leave an opening and I landed on the floor as she had kicked my feet out from under me. I quickly jumped to my feet again but now she was rapidly attacking me.

I saw an opening. I snaked my arms around hers and headbutted her breaking her nose, again. In her short moment of blindness I kicked her in the knee-cap breaking it. I moved my elbow towards her head to knock her out and hit her colar-bone so it would break for good measure.

All these actions happened in a few short seconds. I moved away from her as she crumpled down on the floor.

For a very short moment everthing was earily silent. Then Christa moaned and tried to move which made her groan some more. She looked at me and I was about to attack again. When she held up her hand and halted me.

"I have enough of haveing my nose broken. I forfeit." she announced. Still laying there. She closed her eyes and it seemed she fell back into unconsciousness.

The crowd roared, screamed and applauded.

"And we have a winner! 3rd place of this years competion goes to Ellanore Mary McLeod." the commentator bellowed out.


	17. Chapter 17

"I have enough of having my nose broken. I forfeit." she announced. Still laying there. She closed her eyes and it seemed she fell back into unconsciousness.

The crowd roared, screamed and applauded.

"And we have a winner! 3rd place of this year's competition goes to Ellanore Mary McLeod." the commentator bellowed out.

After that a break was called. I left Christa to recuperate. And after I had showered and put on some non-sweaty clothes I joined my parents and the pack. Adam handed me a large sandwich which I devoured at once. I barely acknowledged the Packs congratulations and laments. Nor did I do more than nod to the Cullens when they joined us.

After I finished the huge sandwich and drank about half a gallon of very sugary ice tea. I declared: "You can talk to me now." With an air of granting a big favor.

Emmet laughed. Jasper smiled. But the others all started at once.

I could not discern a single statement.

"Silence." I shouted. They quieted. "Now, one at a time. Adam?"

"You did well Ella. And I know how to adjust your training some more so you can become better. But I am proud of you." He leaned forward and kissed me on the forehead. I smiled. I loved his little shows of affection.

"Aye you did verra well. I am proud of you mo nighean dubh." ( my brown haired girl / gaelic) and hugged me. I smiled again. I really loved Duncan. My father.

"Isn't this much to dangerous? She shouldn't fight. People have died in this competition she could have been hurt. I find it very irresponsible of any parent to let their children fight in such a competition let alone a fragile girl like Bella."

I was drained from the fight or there would have been an explosion from me as it was I just glared at Edward.

I noticed all of the pack were giving him the evil eye. And so did the women among the Cullens.

Duncan spoke in his quiet stone cold voice: "My daughter is a warrior of the clan McLeod and not only a capable fighter, but a brilliant one. There is no reason that I shouldn't let her compete in a relatively risk free environment of a competition with set rules. Also I am rather proud that my daughter can defend herself against any and all unwelcome advances. If I thought any serious or permanent harm could come to her." He glanced down at me, his tone softened "Well honestly that would make no difference. She may be a minor by law, but she is a young adult according to clan tradition and as such makes her own decisions. " he paused, and smiled ruefully. "Besides trying to get her not to do something once she sets her mind to it or to do something against her will when she's set against it is well nigh impossible."

I huffed. "Papa you are making me sound like some stubborn brat that can't listen to reason."

"While it is true you are stubborn , you are also wise enough to listen to reason when a reasonable argument is presented." Adam threw in. "At least I could temper McLeod stubbornness a little in you." Adam smiled at me fondly.

"Are you saying I am stubborn?" Duncan asked Adam.

"Of course I am, it's one of your trademarks." Duncan looked a bit pouty. "But I love you anyway mo chride." (My Heart)

Duncan smiled and Duncan and Adam shared a short quick kiss.

I watched everybody's reaction. The pack seemed slightly unsettled, the Cullens however, all of the men, looked uncomfortable just like the pack but the women actually seemed to enjoy the sight.

Taylor coughed. "So Si.. Ella too bad you lost to that Lasko guy. Congrats on making 3rd though. That was quite some fancy fighting. Perhaps you can show us a bit."

I smiled warmly at my brother. "Thanks, I will. And I don't mind. I lost to a superior fighter. And I really got to test myself against him." I paused. "I was somewhat confident I would win against Christa. Her Teacher is somewhat less…" I searched for a word to describe Amanda. "disciplined."

Adam snorted. "Yeah you could say that." Duncan smiled.

"Guys thank you for the Banner with the Clan Motto, I absolutely loved it." The pack grinned happily at my statement.

Alice gave a small cough. I smiled at her "Thank you too Alice for your Banner it is the thought that counts but the other one just touched my heart."

Alice gave an exaggerated pout. I just rolled my eyes at that.

Jasper spoke changing the subject. "You fought really well and very innovatively. And you have, it seems, a high pain threshold."

Carlisle spoke too now: "Yes, would you mind me checking you over I am a MD and someone ought to make sure nothing is permanently damaged. Also you really should not move your arm so much after dislocating your shoulder." He sounded very worried.

"I'm absolutely fine." I shrugged of his concern. "Anyway," I turned towards my parents. "I invited Lasko to stay for dinner although we should probably prep a guest room for him as well. " I paused. "He is a monk on a pilgrimage."

"Ah yes. I believe I have heard of Lasko." Adam said. Conveying to Duncan he deemed Lasko safe. And if the ever paranoid Methos gave you the okay you really were harmless.

"Of course that is great, I would love to learn more about Lasko and his travels. He must stay overnight."

"I am glad to hear that. I am most thankful for your kind offer. And I too am curious to learn your stories." Lasko said from behind us. He smiled kindly.

Odd, that we weren't able to always feel his quickening. We were all surprised.

I introduced everyone by name.

There was an announcement that the finalists please come backstage and the audience be seated again. Lasko left.

And I went with the pack and pulled my 'parents' along. And wonder oh wonder the Cullens followed.

Then an idea came to me. "Oy everybody, would you like to come by our place for tea tomorrow afternoon?"

Jacob raise an eyebrow at me. I nodded answering his unspoken question. It was a good thing that I decided to shield everybody in my vicinity. Then speaking aloud. "There will be cake and muffins." The pack cheered. And I looked at the Cullens (except Edward ) and smiled my sweetest most charming smile. "You'll come won't you?"

After they all agreed I zeroed in on Edward. Eyes narrowed. "Edward I can scarcely not invite your family and not you. But I would appreciate it greatly if you could at least curb your chauvinistic, old fashioned tendencies."

He nodded. Looking offended and worried all at the same time.

The gong sounded again.

I looked down, I saw Ceirdwyn and Lasko facing each other.

What followed was too awesome to describe in words.

After a short accessing round the real fight began. We were truly seeing to masters fighting. The sheer speed was difficult to follow. They were both very fast and very acrobatic. Neither used movements of only one fighting style. It made the fight very interesting.

When they appeared to be nearly fighting Matrix fast I exclaimed "Damn they're fast."

Edward sat right behind me. And Jacob right beside him. "Ella you were just as fast." Stated Edward. "Yeah you were." Jacob confirmed. I looked at my 'parents' who sat on either side of me. Adam nodded. "Yep. You were."

"Damn I'm good. Even without…" I trailed of.

Adamn understood. "Yes even without." Adam confirmed.

I smiled. Feeling quite proud of myself.

I turned towards the fight again. Watching with rapt attention. It came to a point where lesser fighters would start tiring. But these were not lesser fighters. They fought with ever increasingly difficult moves. The fight had now gone on for around 40 Minutes already.

They jumped apart. "You are very good." Lasko said. While at the same time Ceirdwyn stated "You are an excellent fighter."

They smiled at each other. It was not a happy smile. It was a rather frighteningly cold smile.

I waited, breathing deeply we would probably see even more skill than shown so far.

And they collided again. I could hardly follow any more. I only was able to discern, that they were now more deliberately aiming to hurt. I could only try to follow.

Behind me I heard Edward and Jacob whispering.

I guess they thought I was too absorbed to pay attention. And of course I had neglected to tell Jacob I had honed my ears to hear as well as humanly possible.

"Is she Bella?" Edward.

"Listen Edward look at her, there is your answer." Jacob.

"How come you are here?" Edward.

"She stood in front of Bella's grave yesterday afternoon. She was asking me why there was a picture of her. I sort of showed her my wolf form and the rest is history." Jacob.

"Does she remember? How much have you told her? Was she re-incarnated with her memories or some sense of who she was?" Edward.

"I can, with absolute certainty say she was not 're-incarnated' with her memories." Jacob.

I smiled, this was true, I hadn't been re-incarnated after all.

"And as for what I have told her, I only told her the cliff-notes version no details. She knows you are vampires. And knows that we believe her to be Bella"

Again nicely phrased by Jacob not even telling a lie.

"Yours and the packs minds are completely blank to me. As are the minds of her 'Fathers', Christa, Lasko and Ceirdwyn." Edward stated. Pronouncing Fathers with a bit disdain if I was not mistaken.

"Huh, okay. Anyway, my advice is, go hunting before the afternoon tea tomorrow." Jacob.

"You know something that you are not telling." Edward accused.

"Yes I do know something. But I suspect after tomorrows afternoon tea, you'll know just as much." Jacob.

"I don't like this." Edward.

"I know, I wouldn't either. Now shut up leech I want to watch the awesome fight going on." Jacob said. But leech was used as a sort of endearment.

Funny I never thought of that word as an endearment.

In the end Lasko won. Ceirdwyn lay crumpled on the floor. Breathing hard. I wasn't sure how it happened. It was waay to fast for me to follow.

There was applause, shouts and cheers. I added my own long warriors cry to the crowd.

After I sat back down the pack and the Cullens looked at me. The pack in a surprised but 'man she's cool' kinda way. The Cullens looks were harder to put. Edward looked thoughtful. Emmet surprised and gleeful. Jasper looked at me accessing. Carlisle looked at me amused as did Esme. Rosalie looked at me amused but disapproving at the same time. And Alice. Alice was pouting. I mentally shrugged at Alice's reaction. Not able to think of why she would pout.

They called another break, after which the prizes were to be awarded.

After the ceremony in which I got yet another pretty but useless trophy we all made our way home.

Lasko accompanied us.

Next up Laskos Story


	18. Chapter 18

Laskos Story

Lasko and I had actually cooked dinner together. We worked well and I had a chance to practice my german.

He was telling me of the places he had been people he had met.

After dinner we sat down in front of the fire place.

And Adam asked Lasko to tell us his story.

"I was found in 1976 on the steps of a church in Munich. I lived most of my life in Catholic schools. After I left school I became a soldier. I was a KFOR soldier on a peace mission in Kosovo. That which I saw there, that which I experienced there I never could forget. I sought to make peace with the traumatic experiences and became a monk. I swore never to wield a weapon of any kind again, and never fight again. But it was not to be. Brother Magnus selected to me to be his follower in a special order within the church."…Here Lasko paused. He seemed unsure how to proceed. He scratched his skin. I noticed a silver Ring on his finger.

Adam seemed to know what it was. He gently took Lasko's hand and said. "Pugnus Dei. So it still exists?"

Lasko seemed surprised. But then he probably figured Adam had been in Pugnus Dei at some point. And he asked if he had.

Adam let go of Lasko's hand and smiled. "No, but I was once friends with one of your founders, he had a different name then. But we knew him best as Darius."

Duncan looked at Adam. "Darius started a special order?"

Adam nodded. "Yes its original purpose was to protect pilgrims on their way to Jerusalem; however their calling has become much broader. Now they fight injustice and corruption within the catholic church."

"They fight?" I asked.

"Yes, but perhaps we should let Lasko tell his story." Adam smiled.

"Oh of course. Sorry go on." I smiled apologetically at Lasko.

He smiled, "I will continue could you just let me know where Darius is at the moment?"

Duncan's visage darkened. And Adam sighed. "I am afraid he is dead. He was murdered while he was in his church, by mortals."

Lasko drew in a sharp breath. "How monstrous to commit murder in a church it is despicable, vile and unfathomable."

"Yes well, they were brought to justice in the end." Duncan spoke with dark satisfaction.

"Justice or Revenge?" Lasko enquired.

Duncan looked thoughtful at that moment. "I am still unsure Lasko, I only sought to have the killing of Immortals by mortals stop but I admit it felt good to stab my sword through the chest of Darius murderer."

Lasko nodded. "What is done is done. Where was I?"

"Brother Magnus, Pugnus Dei." I supplied.

"Indeed. So Brother Magnus selected me to be his successor, and a ringbearer of Pugnus Dei. God's Fist. It took some convincing and me saving a whole train of Pilgrims, and his untimely death at the hands of Terrorists but it did become a ring bearer. Often I fought with agents of Ares."

"You fought with Agents of the God Ares?" I questioned.

"Not exactly, there is a corrupt group within the Vatican which seeks to make the Vatican more powerful. They earn money by selling weapons, starting wars and other ill deeds." Lasko answered with a dark expression,

"So they still exist?" I asked.

"Yes I am afraid they do. But not as powerful as they once were." Lasko answered.

"And they couldn't come up with a better Name than Ares? I mean come on that is just so cliché!" I stated.

Lasko gave a small smile and continued his story serious again: "The last time I fought their agents I died protecting Brother Gladius my best friend. I was shot several times. I was to be buried within the halls of our monastery. During the funeral I came back to life. And everything and everybody changed. Sophia a police woman we sometimes worked with and my best friend Gladius changed the most. But so did all of my other brothers." He paused unsure how to go on.

"They thought you were the 'second coming' did they?" Adam asked dryly.

"Yes something like that." Lasko confirmed. "The word of my miraculous revival got to those of Ares. And many of their fighters began to question Ares and themselves. You see while the heads of Ares are not exactly good. Their soldiers actually believe in that which the leaders preach. And with Pugnus Dei having me rise from the dead they not only began to doubt but they defected and joined Pugnus Dei. Not one of Ares fighters ever rose from the dead.

After a while I could no longer take everybody looking at me reverently as if I was God on earth made flesh. I told the prior of the order that I was not the second coming of Jesus Christ like many believed, nor was I an angel as some believed. I was just a man. Just a man. But he said that I was probably mistaken and my true purpose would be revealed in time. I asked him, wouldn't I know if I was an angel or the second coming? It did not help that no one could tell a lie in my presence. Somehow not only would I know when someone tried to lie they simply no longer could. Some spies of Ares where discovered that way.

"Fascinating, so nobody can lie in your presence? Can you control it?" Adam asked.

"I learned years later to control it. Now I have to really want someone to tell the truth." Lasko answered.

"Fascinating." Adam remarked yet again.

"Yeah yeah Spock, enough with the fascinating and let him continue." I said impatiently.

Everybody laughed shortly. Lasko gathered himself and his face became serious again. "But as time wore on I was frustrated by being treated like something other than myself and I left the order. But on good terms mostly. I wandered from place to place. From church to church. Helping as much as I could but never staying long. I noticed that I had not aged and any injuries I got healed within moments.

After wandering 10 years or so, time had lost meaning so I don't know exactly, I met a man that gave me a headache Mark Calen.

He told me of immortals, of the game, of the rules. He wanted to train me to fight but soon found out I was the superior fighter in hand to hand combat and I ended up teaching him.

He said my refusal to use a sword, and my refusal to kill would inevitably get me killed. I told him 'then perhaps it is my time'. He grew frustrated and said he hoped he did not meet me at the time of the gathering because he liked me and did not want to kill me. However he also pointed out that being around 2500 years of age he is used to surviving and would kill me if it meant his survival. He said if it meant his survival I would gladly die for a friend. He left then very frustrated, mumbling something about too bad I am a monk. I continued to wander.

I once went back to the monastery of Pugnus Dei. Gladius was dying, essentially of old age. Somehow I knew to go there. Many remembered me and were astounded that I was completely unchanged. Others had only heard of me as a legend and were awed. Gladius asked me to stay until he died. And I did. It was easier than I thought it would be living there again. After 2 weeks Gladius was dead and joined our brothers in the burial chambers. I left again, uncomfortable with my status as a living saint especially after they saw a cut I had given myself heal rapidly. I wandered again.

It led me here. I will donate the winnings to an orphanage in Seattle. And move on." He finished.

"Where will you go?" I asked him.

"Where my feet carry me." He answered with a smile.

"Can't you stay here for a while?" I asked hopefully. "I would like to learn from you. You are a fantastic fighter!" I looked at him using my brown eyes for all they were worth.

He laughed and said. "I do not have any plans so I can stay for a bit."

"Maybe you could stay even longer." Adam said.

We looked at him questioning.

"The local Catholic Church's priest is old but the one meant to replace him will be finished with his training in 3 years. So he has been schlepping on. But the guy needs help." Adam stated.

"Yes that should be possible. And my identity is known to the Vatican so he shall be able to verify who I am." Lasko said.

"That is great." I squealed and hugged Lasko.

Everybody including me laughed at my enthusiasm.

And so Lasko stayed.

Next up

Bella the Cat visits the Cullens


	19. Chapter 19

I head paid special attention to the Cullen's eyes. All but Carlisle's eyes were pretty dark. Carlisle's were a very light gold. I figured the Cullens would go hunting as I had heard Jacob suggesting.

I morphed into my cat form and went to the Cullens house which looked just as it always had. I watched from a tree for a while. And I saw the Cullens (minus Carlisle) leave, running like a bullet into the forest.

So I waited for a bit to make sure Carlisle was alone now. I figured that with the Cullens hunting animals my animagus form was actually not the safest. But if Carlisle adored me the others would at least let the strange kitten with no survival instinct alone. That way I could use my cat form to do recon.

I entered the house through an open window. I looked around and headed for Carlisle's study.

The door was slightly ajar. I bet he knew already that something was coming.

I squeezed my head through the door and shoved it open further.

I sniffed around a little. I looked at Carlisle's face. He looked at me as if he had never seen a kitten before.

I moved slowly around the table quite thoroughly enjoying myself.

I sat down beside Carlisle's chair. He looked at me, still with that baffled expression. But he seemed to come out of it, almost like he suddenly remembered his manners.

"Hello, there kitten." He spoke softly as if afraid to frighten me away.

I meowed in response. He smiled.

"You know you shouldn't be here it's dangerous" he said seriously.

I cocked my head and meowed in a different tone as if to ask why.

"I and my family are vampires and usually drink animals. You are nothing but an aperitif for us." He explained.

I got up and jumped on his lap and looked at him in the face and meowed at him as if to challenge him.

After getting over his shock he slowly moved his hands and gently rubbed behind my ears. That felt good and I purred contentedly and plopped myself down in his lap.

"I suppose perhaps we could make an exception for you." He said softly.

I purred my agreement. He chuckled softly. I continued to purr in contentment.

"I never knew I wanted a pet." He mused aloud. "I suppose I never really considered it." He sounded sad.

I uncurled myself and clawed myself closer. He leaned back automatically to accommodate me. I shortly paused and then stumped his nose with mine. As if to say 'hey you've got me now'.

He smiled widely. I comfortably lay down on his chest when he did not immediately begin petting me again I meowed complaining. He laughed softly and now petted me with both his hands. He concentrated on me completely. Absolutely fascinated it seemed with this new thing.

I was almost asleep when he spoke softly. "Little one my wife Esme is coming home. She is a vampire like me but don't be afraid she won't hurt you."

My answer was a quiet snort, as if to say 'as if I would ever be afraid'

He laughed seeming to understand.

Then he incredulously mumbled under his breath and shook his head disbelieving. "I am talking to a cat."

Esme seemed to have heard Carlisle. She must have called something from outside that I was unable to hear.

Carlisle spoke "Come in love and see for yourself."

Oddly enough Esme's reaction was quite the same as Carlisle's. As if she had never seen a kitten before.

Before Esme could do more than look astonished. Carlisle looked at me again seriously as if expecting me to understand. "The rest of my family is coming they are also vampires but I am sure they won't hurt you. Would you like to greet them?"

I crawled up the rest of his body and sat down on his shoulder. I meowed showing I was ready. He laughed.

Esme giggled as well.

Carlisle walked into the living room with me on his shoulder. It was very amusing to me that all the vampires looked at me as if they had never seen something like me before.

The stretch of Silence was broken by Emmet: "What the Hell?"

At this the others seemed to unfreeze and they all walked closer to Carlisle inspecting me it seemed.

Edward looked at me curiously. I remember his favorite was mountain lion. I hoped this didn't make me more appetizing. I made sure not to block anybodies thoughts including unblocking some of mine. But the only thing he would get was vague impressions and feelings.

When he came closed and reached out his hand to pet me I let him. I purred. I then walked along his arm to his shoulder and sat down there. I cuddled myself into his hair. He reached up and pet me again.

Good all was going to plan. I would need to be liked by Edward. I had to know what he and the others were thinking. And he was naturally the best choice. Also I could see just how much he had changed or will change. I would use this not only to help me in my strategy for revenge but also to tell me when to end my plan. As soon as Edward respected me not only loved me. As soon as Edward saw and treated me as an equal and a partner I would return to him.

"Looks like, she likes you." Emmet chuckled.

"Yes." Edward answered engrossed in petting me.

The others asked if they could hold me too. I cuddled up to everybody and let everybody pet me. However I always tried to get back to Carlisle or Edward. I especially tried to get away from Alice lest she try to put me into cat clothes or something. (Come on this Alice, she totally would)

After most of the excitement of my arrival had dissipated I got a saucer of Milk from Esme. After I was full I laid down on top of Edward who in turn was laying on the couch.

It soothed some of the longing in my heart to be close to my mate.

After a bit I heard Edward growling I looked at his face. Ready to run. But he was looking at something behind me.

It turned out to be the rest of the Cullens.

"Now, brother dear, since you are most effectively pinned down and won't run away, we will talk!" Rosalie, and she did not sound happy. I turned around. And saw …well she looked just furious.

"And the rest of the boys and that means you too Carlisle. Sit down on the couch now." Alice hissed.

Even the normally so soft Esme looked livid. I wondered what this could be about.

Esme started. "First of all Edward, not only is it not up to you to dictate Ella's life but your mindset is not only stuck centuries in the past but you have demonstrated a very clear inability to learn. Also you have shown great disrespect to women. Have I, or your sisters ever given any indication of being too stupid to think for ourselves? Have we been irresponsible? Are we weak? And do not say it's different because we are Vampires."

"I never implied B… Ella was unintelligent; I merely stated she could avoid injury by avoiding competitions or fighting all together." Edward defended himself.

"Bull-Shit." Rosalie sniped.

Alice nodded her agreement "We all saw her fight. True she would not stand a chance against a vampire" oh little did she know "however she is good enough to fight normal mortals quite effectively. And she might be a walking bruise now " nope but thanks for the reminder Alice I'll have to put on some long sleeves "but she will heal. While to us Mortals are incredibly fragile, they are quite resilient at the same time. Aren't they Carlisle?"

"Uh yes, she seemed fine. Even though I could have sworn I heard something breaking." Carlisle added.

"She could have been seriously hurt." Edward stated. "After only just finding her again, it was agony to watch her fight. To watch her being hit. And not being able to shield her from all harm. People have died in that competition." he paused his voice breaking. "I could not bear seeing her hurt, and losing her again would destroy me."

Oh Edward, he was an idiot. But an idiot that was in love. I turned around again to comfort him. He gave me a weak smile.

"Oh Edward. "she shook her head "I checked on that one death by the way." Alice announced proudly. "The contestant had overdosed on a barely legal but dangerous drug that allowed him to perform better than he ought to be able to. The fighting caused his heart and adrenaline rate to spike. Eventually this would have caused a heart-attack, but his body tried to shut down to protect itself. All in all good, but hyped up as he was he unfortunately got kicked and landed on the floor breaking his neck. The report says any even half experienced fighter could have landed mostly unharmed. You know falling is the first thing they learn in Martial Arts? Also Ella didn't strike me as someone who doped. "Her expression changed "Unless you count chocolate, she seems to have quite the sweet tooth."

Everybody laughed a bit at that. I knew I was a bit of a chocoholic. But I didn't know I was that obvious.

Esme spoke next in a very serious tone "Also I want to speak to you about your manners. You were very disrespectful to Ella's Father. He is quite right. It is better for a girl to be able to defend herself, as some of us know only too well. " She looked at him pointedly. She probably was thinking something at him. What I could only guess much later. She continued. "Also her father is right. With set rules and ambulances nearby a competition is a relatively safe way for a mortal male or female to test their skills. I for one am proud that Ella is not only strong in spirit and mind but body as well. And I am proud to call her my daughter in spirit if not in fact."

At this I was getting a few twinges of guilt, yes I would reveal myself that afternoon but I would still be playing a game, mostly with Edward but a game all the same.

"Yes I feel that same way, too. I understand you are afraid for your mate but she has time and time again proven to be most competent. And you not believing her to be capable of taking care of herself in any situation is not only old fashioned but disrespectful to her courage, her personality and her intelligence. True I have spent little time with Ella but she seems to have the same spirit as Bella and the self-assurance to go with it" Carlisle's words warmed me and gave me a warm feeling, but also again a bit of guilt.

"Yeah man how can you not dig what a sexy bad-ass Bella is in this life. She is like totally awesome." Emmet ( who else ) I mentally chuckled at his statement.

"I too am fond of Ella, she will make a most formidable vampire that might even be able to give me a run for my money." Jasper stated proudly.

I felt a wave of affection for Jasper, and a bit of sadness that I wouldn't get to try out what it was like to be a vampire.

"While I am glad that you other boys see that there is one matter in which each of you has disappointed me." Esme said seriously.

All of the men with the exception of Edward looked confused like they couldn't imagine what this was about. I had an idea.

"All of you looked uncomfortable with Ella's Parents and you Edward even so far as to speak disdainfully of them! The boys despite their age are somewhat infantile however you Carlisle. I am very disappointed in you. I would never have thought you would be uncomfortable with homosexuality." Esme stated.

"Then I am glad to be able to relieve you of your concern. I have in principle nothing against those with a different sexual orientation. While I cannot quite understand it, since I have a great deal of love for you, I am not prejudiced. The reason I was uncomfortable is that I could see the deep love between the two and when they were sharing a kiss I averted my eyes because it seemed a very meaningful and private gesture and I felt odd witnessing such a moment." Carlisle stated with absolute certainty.

That was very nice, I approved I showed it by crawling toward Carlisle and purring in contentment.

"Emmet what do you have to say for yourself." Rosalie asked her poor husband glaring at him.

"I kinda agree with Carlisle. I have nothing against it but it squicks me a bit. And I dare you to find a straight man that does not feel squicked at least a bit." Emmet said, apologizing with his eyes and giving Rosalie a dimpled smile.

"Jazz?" Alice asked she seemed surprised. "I don't what you'll answer, I can't see, tell me!" she added forcefully.

"I don't know why you can't see but..." he paused" Well Darlin' I'm sorry I ain't gonna be vicious about it, I don't have logical arguments against it but Homosexuality feels wrong. All I learned taught me to reject it. And I could feel their deep pure love for each other it was amazin' to feel that. And it still feels wrong. Ah won't say anythin' but ah can't help it. I am sorry love." He did look repentant. And gave Alice the most pathetically puppy dog eyes I have ever seen. I saw Alice say and in an instant ( it seemed to me ) she was in Jaspers lap. "Fine, but be a good boy and let me work on changing your mind." Alice exclaimed.

That left Edward. He was frowning. "I know the social norms have changed since I grew up. But I have revulsion in me for any acts of homosexuality. Not the love but the acts.

Also if Bella didn't have two fathers but a Mother and a Father as is normal she would be more like she is supposed to be. She is confident, confrontational, competitive, brash and a total tomboy. I cannot help but feel that if Bella had had a mother she would be a lady. She once was a lady. A lady should be loving, caring, nice and friendly. A lady should enjoy safe things like books, music and cooking. Not motor vehicles and Fighting."

He paused.

"She isn't who she is supposed to be, she isn't my blushing Bella. She is this brash tomboy wearing my sweet, selfless Bella's face. And It makes me despair if I will ever get her back again." He dry sobbed. "I miss her so much. I want her back. And now there is Ella and I don't know. I just don't know. The darkness is closing in. And I feel like Ella's parents, her fathers , without the womanly kind gentle influence have eradicated what could have been Bella. Replaced her. And yet I still don't want anything to happen to Ella. I mean she looks like Bella maybe in time the damage done to her by her father's could be undone."

I was still on Carlisle's lap but what I wanted to do was to jump up and scratch Edwards face. But since this would only serve to clip my nails so to speak I remained seated.

Rosalie moved towards Edward so quickly I could not follow her movements and gave him the mother of all slaps, followed by Alice giving him a cracking slap as well. I half expected Esme to slap him as well but she just stood before him looking at him angrily and sternly. Then she just turned and left the room. Damn, I wish I could read thoughts right now.

Alice and Rose stood in front of Edward glaring daggers at him. I saw Edward cringing. Probably due to the onslaught of their thoughts. ( Later I learned they illustrated for him that being a tomboy and lady were not exclusive, and that I still was a lady by those standards )

They left the room.

Emmet got up to and looked at Edward. He looked seriously at Edward and shook his head and just said: "Dude" in a condemning tone. He vanished quickly. Probably following Rose.

"Edward while ah can understand ye being uncomfortable with her father's, but ye were being a humongous idiot about Ella. She's a lady no doubt. She is kind to everyone. She is always glad to lend a helping hand. And as you remember she plays the violin like no one's business. And is you recall Bella hated shopping to, as does Ella. Now ah am gonna join Alice and hope she'll to get her speak to ye before the century is out." With that he left as well.

Carlisle hadn't moved either. "Edward." He said in a reproachful tone. He looked at Edward intently for about 15 Minutes. He continued petting me absentmindedly.

And Edward looked ashamed and repentant. Carlisle gently lifted me from his lap and placed me on the sofa. He walked out as well. Arrrgh this was really frustrating not being to hear all that was said.

I crawled towards Edward, cautiously. He sighed. "I am a complete moron. An unmitigated ass and idiot."

No shit Sherlock I thought I just marveled that the mighty Edward finally got that.

He petted me softly, carefully.

"I just always imagined when I found Bella again everything would be good again. Everyone would be happy. I imagined that she would know me and we love each other and be together again. I guess I am disappointed it didn't go like I planned in my head." he smiled his heart stopping crooked smile. "Then I guess this is Bella, of course it wouldn't go as planned. But do you know what?" he spoke to me directly putting a finger under my skin and scratching me lightly. "I will fight for her. She is mine, my mate. And if I have to do a complete 180 on all of my opinions it doesn't matter. I will be what she needs me to be." He moved his hand to scratch me behind his ears." And I don't actually care" he continued" about her fathers. The way they looked at each other, it was love. And love transcends all norms,rules and reason. I should know." I laid down on his lap and he scratched my neck. "God I am such a prejudiced prick. I know in principle there should be no objection. But I guess I am being a typical hetero sexual male. Esme doesn't even want to talk to me anymore. And girls are probably planning their revenge. They are both blocking me." He suddenly stopped and looked at me intently. "You know, the humans are right cats are wonderful therapists."

Oh if he knew.

I jumped of his lap. Keeping the image of a mouse firmly lodged in my surface thoughts.

He seemed to pick up on it and laughed. "Hunting ey, well then good luck Kitty, I hope you will be back to visit us again."

I meowed at him as if to confirm his statement, he smiled and seemed to understand.

"Okay Kit, I better go and apologize for being an idiot." He ran outside at speed that was impossible for any normal being to follow.

I went home.

Next up:

The Telling, Ella reveals her true Identity.


	20. Chapter 20

After returning from my recon I baked muffins and a cake. All the time thinking about what I would say.

When the time for everyone to arrive drew closer I set the table. Methos looked at me and got up from the couch to hug me. I melted into his hug. Not saying anything. This would be difficult. I would tell them the truth but at the same time I would lie. I had to make it believable.

I heard an impatient knock on our door. I smiled. "I think the pack is here." It sounded slightly muffled.

Methos gave me one last squeeze and accompanied me to the door. There stood my little brother. With a huge grin on his face and he at once hugged me tightly. So tightly I had to gasp. "need , air."

He loosened his grip.

"Hi I'm her brother." He said to Methos, messing my hair up at the same time.

"Oy!" I protested I didn't like my hair being messed with, and we began to playfully wrestle each other.

The rest of the pack came in and introduced themselves to Methos. They were all watching with no little amusement, when I threw Taylor over my hip and onto the floor. I moved on top of him and tickled him mercilessly.

In between roaring laughter and tears he shouted. "Uncle Uncle."

I let him go. I was in a much better mood now. That was exactly what I had needed.

"Awesome Bella, Muffins." Jake exclaimed.

"Help yourselves." I answered. "We all know the other guests we're expecting won't eat anything."

And they took me by my word.

They descended on the offerings like … well like a pack of wolves. And when I realized that is exactly what they were, I had a slightly hysterical fit of giggles.

Duncan who had entered the room asked me what was so funny.

I gestured towards the table and replied. "They're *giggle* decending on the food *giggle* like a *more giggles."

And Methos finished for me grinning. "like a pack of wolves."

I nodded and continued giggling, but stopped abruptly when I heard 2 cars in the driveway.

My heart raced, I closed my eyes. Trying to swallow.

Duncan hugged me. And for a moment I burrowed myself into him like a little girl asking for daddys comfort.

"All will be well, mo nighean donn."

I smiled and looked up at him. "Mo gràdh ort, athair." I answered. (I love you father.)

I breathed deeply, calmed myself. My heart beat regularly now. I checked my shields. I checked if I shielded everyone. I was ready.

The Cullens knocked we exchanged the customary greetings, offered everybody a seat and as soon as everybody was situated I began.

"You are wondering why I asked you here. But before I explain I will show you something. Seeing is believeing." I quickly grabbed a dagger from the wall and plunged it through my hand.

The wolves had seen this before. But the Cullens were shocked. Carlisle and Edward were at my side in an instant. The rest of the Cullens were little behind.

All shouting or asking me concerned questions.

"Shut up" I screamed using the voice. They had no other choice but to obey. "I am fine. " I continued more quietly. "Look" I held up my pierced hand so they could see. I then quickly pulled the dagger out. I watched their faces as they watched my wound heal with little lighting across. Their faces changed from horror, to shock, to wonder and then to hope.

"Now how about you all sit down and I explain and for the love of Gaia don't interrupt me!" I announced sharply.

They complied.

"My Name is Ellanore McCLeod. But before that I was a girl called Isabella Marie Swan." The Cullens eyes went wide and I continued. I told them a slightly shortened version of the story I told Jake. Duncan and Methos fleshed out the story as well. They explained about immortals. Lasko corroborated the facts about immortals. When it came to my abilities and explaining about my defeat of Victoria Emmet it seemed could hold back no longer.

"lil'sis that's like so awesome." He said jovially.

I laughed. "Yeah, yeah anyway so that is how I took care of Victoria, after that I went and lived in germany for while …" and then it came to a close. "So because of my dream I knew it was time to return, and I knew you guys would be here. So uh yeah that's the short version of the story." I finished lamely.

Alice looked at me lividly. As did Rosalie. Edward just walked towards me touching my face. I just knew he wanted to kiss me. I leaned back and away from him and asked. "What're you doin'? "

"Bella we can be together now, forever. I love you Bella. I have and always shall love you." He said softly.

It was balm for my soul but I had to teach him first. He had know first. My conviction of this was unwavering and my control over every aspect of myself was, in that moment, absolute.

"Uh, that's nice." I said as if not understanding.

"Why didn't you tell us, tell me who you are." Edward asked softly.

"Yeah why didn't you." Alice asked, looking pissed. Rose nodded her agreement.

I made my face show an incredulous expression.

"Wait a minute, you're really giving me the fault? I gave you hint after obvious hint after even more obvious hint and you didn't work it out with your so called massively superior intellect and you're giving me the fault? It's not my fault you are all so thick you can't comprehend anything outside your experience and knowledge. Alice, Rose, Edward and the rest of you think about the hints I gave you very carefully, and then tell me again I didn't tell you." I huffed and rolled my eyes.

I felt Edwards hands on my and frowned at him. "Will you desist please?" I half snarled. When he did and looked at me shocked. I softend but remained firm. " Edward guess what I worked it all out the whole you leaving me for my own good thing and you were right. I am at peace with it and you." I concluded calmly.

I waited for him to comprehend. But it wasn't coming. He just smiled his crooked smile. He did not seem to understand.

Esme threw in "Oh Bella that is wonderful. Now you can be together and everything can be as it should be. It is wonderful of you to forgive him so"

I did not like hurting Esme with my plan but it was a necessity.

"Uh thanks Esme and spending a few years in a Tibetan Monastery tends to let you work through any baggage. And Esme, I am sorry. And Edward I am sorry , too. " I paused. "How can I say this that you understand. Edward when I said you were right I meant that you were right in what you said, and when I said I am at peace with you I meant completely. I forgave you a long time ago. And I see not only that you were right but also… I am so different Edward. I no longer feel what I felt then, when my feelings caused me to commit suicide. " the cullens winced at that " My emotional state is so very different. I feel, think and believe things differently than Bella did. That day Bella did die. And I was born." I finished.

I waited for them all to comprehend.

"Bella, no. You can't mean that, you can't hate us. Can't hate Edward." Alice said. She sounded close to tears. Even though Vampires could not cry.

I acted surprised and then amused.

"Alice, when pray Gaia did I say I hated you?" I smiled. "I am still quite fond of you all." I smiled at each Cullen.

It was hard not to make the smile towards Edward not extra special.

Alice cautiously stepped towards me. I opened my arms and she jumped into them. "Oh I am so glad you don't hate me." She said. I laughed.

"Is that even possible?" I asked her amused.

"No, I am the most lovable creature on earth." She said with perfect conviction.

At this everybody but Edward laughed. I noticed and looked at him.

"Edward I honestly don't hate you. But neither do I feel what you wish me to feel." Which was true. I did not feel completely like I did over 50 year ago. But the main emotion he wanted m

I looked around and the Cullens looked devastated. I walked to each of them and gave them each a hug and gently stroked their faces. Saying nothing. When I approached Edward he looked at me as if his world had collapsed, like he was in pain. "Oh Edward. I really am sorry if I am hurting you but…" I trailed of reaching for his face and stroked it gently. I gave him my best apologetic look.

He sighed. He still looked crushed. But resigned. "Is there any hope?" he asked me in a whisper.

I smiled politely. "We'll were are immortal so it is conceivable that perhaps in the far-off future we might mesh again." My tone made it quite clear that I did not believe so and was basically lieing. Of course I wasn't but they did not need to know I was now such a superb liar I could lie by pretending to lie.

He sighed. He seemed accepting but still looked hurt and crushed. He took my hand. He looked me deep in the eyes. And when I met him unwaveringly. He nodded. "Friends?" he asked tentatively.

I laughed as if relived that he accepted my lie. "Yes, sure. But please do me a favor and at least try tone you're your chauvinistic and overprotective tendencies. I find those characteristics of yours particularly vexing."

"Yeah, sure Bella. I'll do that." He answered and let go of my hand.

I felt his absence keenly. " You have changed a lot. And you also speak with a british accent mostly." He commented.

I looked at him amused. "Edward you know how old I am, I grew up, I have as they say come into my own." I smiled. " And the accent well that is part of who I am now."

"Also please do me favor" I raised my voice and spoke to everybody including the wolf pack who had watched the scene passively. "Call me Ella please."

They all agreed and the tension slowly eased as there was a question and answer round.

Lasko got to tell his story again, Duncan told his. And Methos, ah well the lovable bastard just had to trump us all.

"Well I actually don't know how old I am." He began.

"how could you not know your own age." Jasper asked suspiciously.

"Because Mr Whitlock not only did we not do records 5000 years ago. But it ceases to matter after a while."

"Dude your're over 5000?" Emmet exclaimed.

"Give or take a couple centuries." Methos shrugged.

"That's awesome." Emmet replied in such an infectiously good mood that we all laughed.

"You're older than the Volturi." Carlisle stated also in awe.

"Yeah but its not all its cracked up to be. Until Duncan " he picked up Duncan's Hand and caressed it lovingly. "It was rather empty and boring. Not to mention terribly lonely." He looked up at Duncan and the both of them shared such a tender look that I watched every bodies reactions.

The women all smiled. The pack seemed ok if just slightly uncomfortable.

Carlisle smiled as well. Emmet looked away. And I just knew if he had been human he would have blushed. Jasper looked distinctly uncomfortable but also looked as if he was ashamed of being uncomfortable.

Edward on the other hand, while saying nothing looked at them slightly annoyed and disapproving.

I frowned. Okay that attitude definitely had to go.

We all talked some more. Everybody was fascinated by immortals. When it was getting late people left as it was Sunday and some of us actually needed to sleep in order to be fit for school. All in all it was a bit anticlimactic. I had been expecting a big explosion.

Also I was more than a bit annoyed that Edward believed me so easily.

Had not fought me.

Had not fought for me.


	21. Chapter 21

_Sorry for the long wait, first my muse and then my beta deserted me. _

_So here the next chapter. _

_Hope you enjoy._

**Chapter 21**

The next day at school was boooooooooooooring. I had many classes with Alice and few with the others but only biology and Gym with everybody (read Edward ) and I would not have those classes till later in the week.

I continued acting like a sweet and friendly girl. I had remembered every bodies name and soon I was very popular.

I was nice and polite to everyone. And I made sure to treat Edward with the same formal polite nice demeanor. I was never mean or harsh. But basically telling him I did not really care for him one way or the other and he was just another person for me. Nothing more. I noticed that this behavior stung and stabbed at him, devastating him more than if I had been hateful or mean.

Everybody thinks the opposite of love is hate. In truth they are 2 sides of the same coin.

The true opposite of love is indifference.

And my strategy was working.

Throughout the day Alice kept asking me questions about my life which I could mostly deflect or answer only vaguely. Or spoke of another part of my life and making it a hilarious, interesting and thrilling tale.

At lunch there was an announcement, that there would be a special activity on the 31st October. A Halloween Ball coupled with a mandatory Talent-Show starting in the early evening. The motto had been declared 'celebrities of the early 2000s'

I already had an idea what I would do.

The Cullens and I were sitting together at lunch. I kept stealing stuff from their plates. Not like they ate it anyway.

"What are you planning Ella?" Alice asked with a smile.

I just shook my head. "Not telling."

"Come on please please please tell me. I won't tell I promise and I want to know. You just smirked, you never smirk. Please I need to know."

I laughed and petted her on the head. "No you don't need to know Alice, you just want to know. You are used to being almost omnipotent. Well from now on you won't be."

She pouted and looked at me like she was about to cry.

I laughed harder holding my stomach. "You have to do better than that." I giggled.

"Are you doing that?" Edward suddenly asked.

I looked at him confused.

"Are you blocking the others thoughts? The nearest thought I can hear is a half mile away."

All the Cullens looked at me now. "Uh yeah it is kind of automatic, and actually pretty easy. It is very non specific. I just pushed out my shield to cover the cafeteria. It is actually more difficult to just shield one or few specific persons. This is very easy to do for me. My unconscious mind is in charge of this."

They all looked at me in awe. I rolled my eyes. "I just figured you might like a bit peace and quiet." I shrugged.

"Oh I am enjoying this a great deal B- Ella, it is just so new for me." Edward said.

"How does your shield work?" Jasper asked, ever the strategist.

"It basically works against any and all mental attacks or powers and I can shield up to 3 kilometers around me if I concentrate. I have a secondary shield that I can also slam into place that blocks physical powers." I demonstrated by shielding myself and Jasper promptly gasped. I then released the shield again a little to its former configuration. I kept my love and longing shielded. "So you see you can also not manipulate my feelings or feel them if I don't let you."

"Man Ella you are so powerful you would have made a damn fine vampire." Emmett said in awe of me and grining his dimpled grin.

I raised an eyebrow. "That is no longer an option though. And I do well enough. True I do not particularly enjoy The Game. I do not find pleasure in killing. But I am fine. Even Aro says since I am such a remarkable human it doesn't matter much I am not a vampire" This statement actually shocked them into silence and I could finally continue eating.

"You know Aro?" Edward asked shocked.

"Yeah sure, he and Methos are old friends." I shrugged it off as if it was no big deal. In truth I enjoyed shocking them. I kept my amusement hidden as well.

They wanted to start asking me questions but I told them to ask Methos to tell the tale and he was even more elusive about answering questions than I.

Edward was particularly frustrated because either Methos was shielded by me or thought in a loooooooooong dead language.

Methos and Jasper soon regularly played chess against each other. And though I could tell Jasper was bit frustrated he enjoyed not winning.

Duncan and Carlisle talked about their lives, comparing notes. Since they were pretty much the same age they where around for exactly the same stuff. So every time they would meet it would be 'where were you XXXX'.

Lasko still lived with us. He was helping out at a church a couple towns over. He and Carlisle always tended to drift into deep philosophical discussions. Edward would more often than not join in.

Rosalie and Alice lived in my closet a lot. Since Amanda did a lot of my shopping there where many outfits that gained Alice and Rosalie's approval. Often trying to get me to wear something I would not want to be caught dead in.

I talked a lot with them and Esme about my life. I always kept to the light, boring and amusing stuff.

Jake and Tyler would come by now and again. Jake and Emmet loved beating each other at vid-games.

Tyler and I got to know each other. He loved fishing apparently but also liked modern music and dancing. After a few weeks I found out he had a secret love for classic literature.

I fell into a routine. Go to school, chat and be nice, talk vaguely about my life, deflect Alice questions, go to lunch, go to class, go home, do homework and the train with Lasko , Duncan and Methos.

Sometimes entertain visitors. Or on the weekends go down to La Push and visit with the pack. I had actually started training them some in martial arts so they would have technique as well as strength and agility.

About once a week I took cat form and visited the Cullen house most of all to spend time with Carlisle and Edward. They were the most talkative when petting me and thereby kept me informed of my progress. Esme was ok but she was very quiet. And Jasper did not like cat-me for some reason. And Emmet just wanted to play with me like was a little kitten. Which was fun sometimes I admit. But Rosalie and Alice wanted to dress me up and play with me as if I was a baby. Scary! Which is why, I hissed at them and refused to let them get near me.

I found out several things. Apparently Edward had not given up on me yet. Good. He thinks that if he is just patient enough, waits long enough, that I will see the unassailable truth. We belonged together.

Oh so true. But I did not see his overall overprotective control freak attitude change. So kept on.

And Carlisle confided in me. I learned more about him than I ever had known about him previously. He was apparently concerned for me because I knew and liked Aro.

When there was an announcement after 6 weeks of this routine, that the drama club was going to do a play, Little Women to be exact. And they encouraged parents to come as well. I argued with the Cullens trying to convince them to take part. And after a while of wheedling, cajoling and persuading I finally convinced the entire Cullen family (including Carlisle and Esme ) to come to the auditions. Adam and Duncan agreed a lot more quickly.

This however lead to a very amusing anecdote from Duncan. He had mumbled 'as long as I don't have to wear a dress this time'. Which Edward had heard and soon everybody was laughing and giggling as Duncan told everyone of the time when he was the lead in 'The taming of the shrew'.

The whole week before the week of the audition Alice kept badgering me about going shopping and on Friday I finally conceded with a theatrical sigh. "If I must."

This made Alice smile brightly and jump up and down like a energizer bunny on crack.

The next day Alice, Rose and I went shopping in Seattle and I simply went along and let them do what they would. I had enough experience by now to know this was the most painless way of getting it all over and done with.

At lunch I was hungry and sat down at a diner. While I waited for my order I felt it. Felt it run through me with a shudder.

I looked up and searched for the immortal I felt, the unfamiliar presence in my head.

And I found him. Our eyes met.

"Excuse me for a moment girls." The girls had looked at me strangely when I stopped in the middle of a sentence. I got up without an explanation and walked toward the unknown immortal. He would of course not know they could hear every word.

"My Name currently is Francois Soif although I have been called many names." He started.

And as Immortal Etiquette demanded I answered in kind.

"My Name currently is Ellanore Mary McLeod. I too have gone by other names before. I am merely shopping here I have no interest in the game." I said hoping this was one of the live and let live types.

"Nonetheless I challenge you. Meet me tonight at 9 at the Parking garage on Frobisher Lane." He remained polite and gave a short sharp bow, but I could see the greed in his eyes and the anticipation of the kill.

"I will be there." I answered and bowed shallow with my right hand on my heart. He looked uncertain for a moment and then walked away still in thought. The gesture was an old one, a very old one. Methos said it would make me seem older to seemingly 'betray' my age by such small things. It would make some immortals think twice. And if an immortal recognized such a gestured it dated him in turn. Francois was older than me. That much I was certain of. And the way he walked was perfectly balanced. So he must be at least a decent fighter.

I walked back towards the girls, they looked at me shocked.

"The rest of the shopping trip will have to be canceled. I need to call my Father. I might not survive this night." I said solemnly.

They stared at me. Wide eyed and open mouthed.

_Please let me know what you think. Without reviews my muse deserts me for longer. ;-)_


	22. Chapter 22

"The rest of the shopping trip will have to be canceled. I need to call my Father. I might not survive this night." I said solemnly.

They stared at me. Wide eyed and open mouthed.

I let the phone ring.

Duncan picked up.

"Hello mo nighean dubh, I am surprised you are calling." came Duncan's soft deep voice."

"I've been challenged, Francois Soif, 9 tonight, Frobisher lane, Parking Garage." I stated calmly.

"I see, Methos and I will come to pick you up for the warm-up. Where are you at the moment?"

"I am at the Alderwood Mall with Rose and the Pixie. I am at the Sushi place." I answered.

"We will be there in a few hours. Wait there." He said in such a commanding tone I just could not help but answer. "Sir, Yes Sir." In a crisp army like tone.

Duncan chuckled. "See you soon, Bye."

I smiled. I then calmly stowed away my phone and started eating the order that had come by now.

The Girls stared at me incredulous, quite clearly asking how I could eat at such a time and also what the fuck was going on.

I swallowed and asked with an impatient tone. "Ask your questions." I huffed slightly.

"Bella what are you doing? Are you really going to fight that man? But you could die! Please let us take care of him."Alice spoke. And at the same time Rosalie remarked. "How can you eat at a time like this? Is this normal for you? Let us kick his ass…"

At this I held up a Hand to shut them both up.

"Firstly I am eating, and I am eating because going into a fight hungry will only help my opponent not me.

Second yes I fully intend to fight this man, this is the reality of my life, the reality of every Immortals life. The game is a part of us. We will fight one of us will die. Preferably him.

Thirdly You. Will. Not. Interfere.

Once a challenge is issued it is a one on one fight.

You. Will. Not. Interfere. Not only is this my fight, my fate and my life, but also I will not allow you to endanger the ones I love. " I could see their confused faces and I sighed.

"If you interfere, word will inevitably get back to the immortal community. And breaking the rules is not only heavily frowned upon but harshly dealt with in due course.

I would receive a flurry of challenges if it got out someone else fought my battles, and since I did not play by the rules they might feel they have leeway as well. And should I be too well protected, which is what I would be no doubt, they would go after the people I love. Go after my friends and acquaintances, perhaps even kidnap mortal friends and threaten dire consequences.

Also they might try and come after you, you who interfered of course they probably would not be able to kill you." At this I heard Rosalie snort and roll her eyes. I narrowed my eyes and continued and addressed her unspoken point.

"And I say probably because there are some that have command over the elements, have psychic, telepathic or telekinetic abilities. They might just be able to match you by utilizing those talents.

Even if these Immortals do not come after you, they might learn of what you are. They might learn what you are and find out 'The Secret'. And they would have a much easier time of believing than mortals these days. These people are immortal. So perhaps they would find a way in the course of time perhaps centuries to not only spread word of your existence maybe even develop a weapon to use against you. Maybe even validate your existence to the human governments. Or maybe with this weapon and the advanced Science yet to be developed they could beat you and crush you.

But also consider this, you would give away 'The Secret'. And I know the Volturi, they would kill you for doing so. They might even kill anyone that had come into contact with you and yours, or me and mine.

So please understand You! Must! Not! Interfere!

And if, as unlikely that is, if I should die rest assured my Fathers would challenge him and avenge me.

But you forget, not only am I a kick-ass fighter as you have seen in the competition. I had to hold back in the competition. If it is a life or death situation, if I find I cannot win fairly then I will use my other abilities.

I will make the air thicker around my opponent; I will make it lighter around me. I will enhance my senses. I will change the molecular structure of our surroundings or of him. I will throw knives of air toward him cutting his skin. I did it before; I even dissolved a man's bones in his body. I will use the VOICE to make him weak, or make him drop his sword. If he can fight off all that then he bloody well deserves my head." And with that last bit I returned to eating.

They looked at me stunned and after a Moment they looked at me guiltily and apologetic. Alice particularly looked at me with big eyes and an expression that said 'I did something wrong please forgive me because I sooo cute'.

I frowned and asked sternly "What did you do?"

"Well, uhm I we, uhm I sort of sentEdwardamessageandhe,theothersandthepackarecomeing!" Alice said and even though she spoke fast I understood what she had said.

I groaned. "Oh how marvelous now I have to explain things to them again in addition to getting prepared. And I have to keep you overprotective control freak of a brother from interfering. Great just great, like I don't have enough to deal with." I sighed and saw that they looked even guiltier. Good! I thought to myself, perhaps they will learn not to interfere.

The rest of the meal passed in silence, I only spoke to order desert and more to drink. I waited for them to speak. But they probably could not think of what to say.

I broke the silence finally. "Please stop it, you act like I am doomed."

"You could loose." Rose stated in a dead tone.

"Worse yet, you could win, Bella I just can't see you murder anyone." Alice added softly.

"It is highly unlike that I lose. And Alice you act like I am an innocent. Have you forgotten? I told you I have taken heads before. And I happened to be in Mannheim Germany when the epidemic of 21 broke out. I was there for the riots that followed. I killed then, too." I calmly explained.

They looked at me then at each other. Rose hesitated for a Moment and then asked "How many people have you killed? Including immortals?"

I closed my eyes, I remembered each Immortal all 23 of them. I had there quickenings hard to forget. But Mortals… I had to do some math.

I opened my eyes and looked at them. "I have taken 23 Heads." I stated bluntly. "I am unsure just how many mortals I have killed. Probably somewhere around 60 or 70, give or take a dozen, I am not sure." I honestly stated.

They looked at me shocked, it really seemed they had not considered what it meant to be my age, to lead my life.

Rosalie recovered pretty soon. "Well that is not so bad."

Alice gasped shocked. "Not so bad Bella is a murderer!" she said slightly hysteric but still very quietly lest she attract attention.

I looked at Alice with a piercing stern cold look. "Alice, my Name is Ella. Bella is dead. And if you know about the riots, you know what went on. Let me tell you the media actually understated the whole thing. It was worse, far worse. I had a choice Alice, be raped and killed. In my case over and over or FIGHT BACK!" I hissed the last words. "Don't you dare judge me Alice, don't you dare. I never judged you and your kind. So return the favor Alice Cullen or at least shut your mouth and back off."

Alice looked devastated. I felt almost sorry.

Rose on the other hand looked at me amused but also as if she approved. "I see you grew a backbone Human. Good.!"

I laughed and Rose laughed with me. Alice looked put out, pouting like the teenager she pretended to be.

Something came up on my senses. The hairs on my back rose and I looked around and I saw the whole Cullen Clan and most of the pack enter the mall.

Edward in the front barely remembering to walk human speed it seemed he looked livid.

My eyes narrowed, oh this was going to be big I could tell.

I turned around and left my thumbprint on the plate for paying the food. I gave the girls a significant look. And I walked out of the mall right through the small crowd waiting for me. The girls followed.

"Not here!" I whispered sharply knowing everyone would hear. I wrote a short text to Duncan and Methos to tell them where to find us now. I got a short text saying they would be there in 40 Minutes. Great I had to do the whole don't interfere speech again. How irksome.

We got to the my planned destination. A park that was joined with a graveyard and was holy ground I stopped an waited for everyone to get here.

When I held up my hand to silence any questions they all kept quiet except of course the overprotective control freak.

"You will not fight Bella. I will take care of this." Edward said in a final tone that said he considered the matter decided.

I narrowed my eyes at him and straightened my back. And I looked him in the eyes clearly saying 'Wanna bet?'


	23. Chapter 23

I narrowed my eyes at him and straightened my back. And I looked him in the eyes clearly saying 'Wanna bet?'

But after a moment of staring I and thinking, I changed tactics and just shrugged dismissing him as unimportant.

I spoke calmly looking at everyone. "Listen to me, everyone listen to me. And think about what I say. Cast out your emotions think about what I say with simple cool logic. " when Taylor wanted to say something I held up my hand. "Listen to me and then judge for yourself.!

I was on purpose not shielding anything for Edward hoping the overwhelming number of people in my favor would sway him and hinder him from doing something stupid. I started my 'you must not interfere speech' saying everything I said before to the girls, only including the pack and La Push in their reasons not to interfere. Illustrating how maybe they might be used in medical research, breeding experiments etc. making sure they understood they were not to interfere.

"… but most importantly, the most important reason to me. This is my fight. NOONE is allowed to fight my battles for me. I. Am. A. Warrior. Of. The Clan McLeod. And I will fight my battles with honor and cunning. And I will be victorious. If after using all my skills, all my tricks and all my abilities the guy still is coming after me, he deserves my head."

I heard slow clapping from behind the pack, and they jumped a little. I had of course felt the familiar quickenings approach.

Methos was the one clapping in that slow mocking way and said dryly. "Well said Ella, you take after Duncan with your over the top Drama-Queen speeches."

I stuck out my tongue in answer. He rolled his eyes "Oh how very mature." He stated sarcastically.

"You should know, you do it all the time old man." Duncan stated with a chuckle.

I chuckled as well. The Pack and the Cullens seemed astounded at our light heartedness.

Jacob spoke up. "You act like this is no big deal." He observed leaving the unspoken question hang in the air.

"It is simply a fact of life for us." Methos stated and shrugged.

I looked at Methos and Duncan expectantly .

Methos started to speak:

"Francois Soif is 700 years old, is a known head hunter that goes on a Spree every 50 years or so. He only fights Immortals that have been immortal about 50 years.

Even though he is a head hunter he always fights within the rules. He is reported to be a damn good fighter, mixing sword and hand to hand combat liberally. It is also told he moves nearly faster than the eye can see. So he might have some enhancements. Also he is known to switch from one martial art to the other in the blink of an eye. His current tally is about 130 heads give or take a few. But he is also known to attack viciously fast in a flurry of moves. Also he likes goading his opponent. The fights are reported to never last longer than a few minutes." After a moment he added. "Quite a fitting last name if you ask me."

I nodded agreeing and absorbing the information. "Suggestions?" I asked them.

"Don't fight at your full speed and ability at the beginning, hold back a little. Try to tire him out. We both know you have deep reserves. Use all of your martial art skills when applicable. Look out for the least obvious signs for his next moves, he will know how to disguise or fake the obvious ones. Stay away from the showy complicated moves. Concentrate on keeping your balance. Be light and deft on your feet. Do not react to his goading he is known to be VERY crude. If you detect use of ability on his side do not hesitate to counteract it with any means necessary. If it looks that he is winning without ability do not hesitate to use your abilities. Fight with everything you have. But try to be circumspect so that he cannot tell what you are doing. Also as a last resort, and only as a last resort use THE VOICE. But if you think it is necessary do not hesitate. In a fight like this never forget there can be only one. Make sure YOU are the one."

I nodded seriously. Taking in all that he had said.

"What! You are actually allowing her to fight this fight. A fight to the death!" Edward pretty much screeched.

I just rolled my eyes. "Edward Anthony Mason Cullen did you listen to a single word I said? Did you even watch the martial art competition? This will be my 24th challenge, and I am still here what does that tell you? Are you even capable of thinking logically? Hell are you capable of thinking?"

He looked at me thoughtfully if a little angry at my last statement. He suddenly looked around wildly in multiple directions. Twisting his head very fast. Then closing his eyes and holding his head as if he had a headache. I let the others do the work.

I did not shield him. I let his mind be battered. This went on for a few minutes. And suddenly he seemed to relax and he looked in Carlisle direction. And then in Methos direction. He nodded once to both of them and seemed to relax. His shoulders drooped he no longer looked tense and ready to fight. He looked at me.

"B- Ella I am sorry. I should not have said that. It was not my place to say such things."

I nodded in acknowledgement. 'Wow that must have been some telepathic intervention' I thought at the time.

"May I just say, good luck, and please please come back alive or I won't be held responsible for my actions." He said simply. Not implying anything simply stating a fact.

I nodded acknowledging what he said.

" I am going with Duncan and Methos now. We have to prepare and warm up. I ask all of you to please stay away. I don't think any of you could stop themselves from interfering if it looks bad for me."

Everybody looked uncomfortable.

"I will come, I am your brother. I swear I will not interfere." Taylor stated an looked at me, daring me to defy him.

"I will come too. I will keep to the shadows in my wolf form so the others will know what is going on. Edward can tell the rest what is happening." Jacob said in a commanding tone that brooked no argument.

I looked at him and silently asked him if he would interfere. He shook his head and his look told me he would keep to his word. Probably better he come anyway.

I nodded. "Alright but no more. We are dangerously close to breaking instead of bending the one on one rule."

Jake turned and instructed Seth to change into his wolf form in half an hour.

And so with much less fuss than I had expected Duncan, Methos, Taylor, Jacob and I set off towards the garage. We drove there in the dark tinted Bullet Proof Mercedes (Methos was paranoid). It was nearly 6 in the evening by now and I needed to warm up and get familiar with my surroundings.

The rest of the Cullens and the Pack wished me luck.

In the car ride over I was thinking about the quickening I was to collect and what to do with it. I decided to ask Jake. And as a last resort Methos.

"Jake?" I said quietly.

He turned his head to look at me.

"Do you remember our discussion about quickenings? When you asked me how they felt?"

"Yes." He stated wondering what I was getting at.

"Do you remember what I need, in order to properly assimilate the quickening without agony?" I asked further.

He had a thoughtful expression and I saw the moment it dawned on him, the moment he remembered I needed a good hard fuck.

"Who?" he asked, I knew he meant who I was going to ask.

"You if you want to." At his astonished expression I held up a hand. "As long as you know it does not mean anything. And as long we are still friends afterwards with no weirdness. Also my tastes after a quickening leant towards the…violent side. Can you do that?"

I could see him breathing harder and I could see the wheels turning in his head.

We were interrupted by Taylor. "What are you two talking about?"

Oh right I had not told him, feeling that that was something my brother did not need to know.

"Uhm, uh…" Was Jacob reply.

And mine was not much more eloquent.

"Well, uhm you see…" . I trailed off not knowing what to say.

Methos chuckled. "Taylor let me tell you one other fact about immortals something we did not mention in the general discussion. When we take a quickening" At this Taylor frowned Methos quickly explained "the energy that leaves an immortal upon decapitation." Taylor nodded Methos continued " this energy is very much like an electric shock. The energy courses through the body making ones blood boil, frying every cell in the body. And dew to immortal healing you can feel the cells rebuilding themselves and burning again. It is not like on TV. Whenever we have an injury we can feel the healing process. The healing process often hurts as much as the injury itself. Feeling ones bones knitting together is particularly painful. But I digress. The immortals life force, the quickening does not only consist of energy but also all of the immortals memories and experiences. Often times the experiences and memories are terrible. So this is added to the pain we feel. If we do nothing it can take days for the quickening to be completely absorbed and settled. Can take days for the burning, the pain the agony to stop completely. But there is a way for us not only to distract ourselves from the pain but help the energy to spread and settle."

"Woah that is pretty harsh. So what do you do?" Taylor asked.

"Well the energy, the electricity has one other effect. Due to the electrical impulses in our blood our blood cooks and we are aroused."

Taylor looked at him wide eyed. Here Duncan who was driving stated.

"If you are a man it makes you very very hard. And if you are a woman I am told it makes your sex swollen and wet. Regardless of your sex, you will ache until you take or are taken and reach the peak several times. This not only distracts from the pain, but also the orgasm allows the quickening to spread. And the coming down after allows for it to settle. Usually Ella steals Methos for such occasions." He said the last bit with a smile in my direction to make sure I understood he did not mind.

"What! But he's your father and way to old for you!" Taylor seemed completely thrown by this.

Duncan, Methos and I laughed and even Jake chuckled though he still looked thoughtful.

"Taylor Methos is over 5000 give or take a few centuries, name one person that is 'old enough' for him. And also Meth and I are friends. Not like father and daughter. And yes occasionally with benefits."

His eyes bugged and his mouth hung open his expression was so comical I had to laugh. I looked at Jake who seemed amused to but I could see in his eyes he had made his decision.

And I awaited his answer. He nodded at me deeply. And I smiled back and nodded my thanks.

Methos saw the exchange. "Seems my services won't be needed. I'll call my hotel and have them prepare your suite.

He got out his phone and spoke quickly. "Detta är Anton Ludvigson, kod Z556780. Vänligen förbereda sviten för min systerdotter Ella Ludvigson. Hon kommer att arriveing med en gäst. De är inte bli störd. Förbered min vanliga för dem. De kommer att anlända sent kontrollerar du att rätt personer informeras." (This is Anton Ludvigson, Code Z556780. Please prepare the suite for my niece Ella Ludvigson. She will be arriveing with a guest. They are not to be disturbed. Prepare the my usual for them. They will arrive late make sure the appropiate persons are informed.)

He waited a second.

"Mycket bra! Ha en skön kväll!" ( Very Good! Have a nice evening.!)

And hung up.

„We're here!" Duncan announced, as he pulled into the parking garage.

That was the moment Taylor spoke. "So you plan on … and with him…?" he asked gesturing from me to Jake.

"Don't think about it bro. It'll just give you a headache." I answered with no little bit amusement.

We got out of the car. It was a regular parking-garage. Grey, slightly dusty and the air was a bit stale. High Ceilings. No cars that we could see. But most importantly no surveillance. It seems my adversary had chosen well. But it also meant this was no coincidence. Also th

Methos, Duncan and I did some light Katas for warm up.

Jake got undressed and transformed into his wolf. And got into a darkish corner where shadows enveloped him and completely disguised him.

Taylor watch our warm up. Methos alerted us to the fact that an immortal was coming. At his age he had a much wider and longer range than us. Methos took Taylor by the arm and they got in the car.

Duncan positioned himself in front of the car and casually sat down on the hood. The close proximity of their quickenings would make Duncans and Methos quickening mesh so my opponent would believe us to be 3 people.

I felt the moment he entered the parking garage. He stalked towards me and spoke loudly and angrily:"The challenge was issued to you. Noone must intefere."

"He will not interfere. He will keep to the rules." I answered in a finite tone.

Duncan added his scottish bur getting more discernable: "I am Duncan McLeod of the Clan McLeod and I give you my word not to interfere. But know this, should you as unlikely as that is win I will challenge you the next day. That I swear as well."

"Highly confident in your student aren't you. I will win this fight and the I will take your head and destroy your overblown reputation."

"En Garde! Je suis prêt !" he suddenly shouted in my direction. Pulling out his sword.

I pulled out my favorite Katana that Duncan had brought with him. "Luceo non uro!" I shouted back.

And so the fight began.


	24. Chapter 24

My muse seems to be back from sick-leave. I am finally back and know how to continue this story.

So sorry to keep y'all waiting. I just hope my Muse stays healthy and doesn't decide to take another vacation.

In the end the fight was anti-climatic. Almost… short. We fought for maybe half an hour 45 minutes.

We moved into the center of what was to be our battlefield. I move and took the position of sideways ''guard'' stance. I fixed my eyes on my opponent and saw him take a similar position.

_He's is bigger than me. He's more experienced and his blade is heavier. His speed is an unknown quantity. And if he is good he has trained to be of equal strength in both hands. _

"En Garde! Je suis prêt !" he suddenly shouted in my direction. Pulling out his sword.

I pulled out my favorite Katana that Duncan had brought with him. "Luceo non uro!" I shouted back.

And so the fight began.

I moved to the side just a bit. His blade arched up and down with blinding speed. I swung my sword up blocking his and then broke away. He came at me with a side cut, I parried and darted back, circling warily. He spun and hacked: blocking his powerful swing made my arms ache. Stepping back I assumed the two-handed guard position. He cut down and in, I responded, my sword moving as rapidly as his blade. Our exchange stretched out in strikes, blocks and parries. Sometime he threw in a kick, a lunge or a hit. I was prepared for this mixture of tactics. Thank god for Methos. Neither of us gained a clear advantage. _Damn he is good_. He started sweating. And after only a little while more so did I. Throughout the exchange I studied his style. As I knew he studied mine. Searching for any even tiny flaw. Suddenly I blocked him swiftly, parried his return cut, blocked him again. And he made a mistake. There was a split-second opening. Barring his swordarm with my shoulder my sword snaked up slit his throat. He froze and then his blade fell. I kicked him harshly. And when he was on his knees. I spoke quietly with little fire. "There can be only one." And I took his head. Cut it off cleanly. Blood sprayed out of him. And his body fell to ground.

Edward and Jake were moving toward me. I shouted at them stay back. Adam and Duncan reigned them back in. Then his quickening hit me.

He had not been very old but contained so many other quickening. It hurt. I felt my cells being fried and regenerating one by one. My blood boiled nearly bursting out of my body. My heart beat faster and faster. I screamed in agony.

I had long since fallen to my knees now collapsed on the floor. Shaking with the quickening power within me. Slowly agonizingly slowly the quickening was slowly contained.

And then the memories hit me. The memories of his life, and the memories of the people who's life he had taken. Some horrible, few good. They burned in my mind. I took a deep breath and pushed them into a corner of my mind. To be assimilated later.

I got up and groaned. Because of the quickening I was highly sensitized. Everything just felt more acute. I could also feel my sex pounding in the same rhythm as my heart. I felt the typical slipperyness of 'post-Quickening' horniness. And I knew, I very very much desperately needed a hard fucking.

I looked up at Jake who was being held back by Methos. I looked at Jake and then Methos.

"Jake, are you going to or will he?" I asked, inclining my head. My voice deeper and unusually husky. I am sure the look I gave Jake was heated.

Jake swallowed. His pupils dilated. And he nodded. And I swear I could see him scenting the air before his eyes fluttered.

"What is going on?" Edward asked.

I ignored him and stalked over to Duncan holding out my hand. He rolled his eyes and gave me his black credit chip.

I got into the car and told Jake to get in.

When Jake tried to speak with me I shut him down.

"Jake you and I will not make love. We are going to fuck. Raw, honest, violent and unrestrained fucking. And when I am like this I need pain. And I like to give as good as I get. Think your man enough to take it? To take me? To take me like the wanton bitch I am today at this moment? Can you treat me like that? Like a wolf, Wolf?"

"Bring it on." He growled. The growl came from deep in his chest and aroused me further.

As soon as we were in the door of our hotel room I basically attacked him.

I put my mouth over his. It was not a kiss. It was a heated battle for dominance. Duelling tongues, gnashing teeth and biting at the fore front.

**(You want the Graphic version? Write me a PM and I'll send it to you.)**

When we awoke in the morning. My quickening had indeed settled. I did not remember the night all that clearly some was lost in the quickening haze of lust.

I looked at Jake beside me. He… was still asleep. And looked a little worse for wear. He was still covered in some bites, scratches and bruises. Which told me just how rough we… ok ok **I **had been. If he still had bruises, scratches and a few still clearly visible bite marks even with his werewolf healing powers.

I felt a little guilty for hurting him so much. But Quickenings drove me madder than most immortals. The shield in my mind fought against outside influences which included memories that were not mine. Which means the assimilation was more difficult, unless every fiber of my being was wholly distracted.

I got out of bed quietly, took a shower and ordered Room-Service. And since I was unsure what Jake liked I ordered 1 of everything.

As soon as room service got here, Jake got up as well. Trust Hunger to wake the hungry wolf. Not looking at me but the food. He began eating , well inhaling really and after a few minutes I could not hold back. I laughed. There was just something very absurd to watch this small giant of a man act like a starved teenager. He looked at me and I could see mischief in his eyes. But he put on an affronted air. "I'll have you know I had a very long exhausting night. An evil succubus attacked me, had her wicked way with me and drained me so dry I have had enough to last me an immortal lifetime."

I laughed loudly at his exaggeration, laugh tears escaped my eyes. He could not hold it in either. "Damn it Ella you're a real demon in the sack. If I were anything but what I am you'd have killed me." He stated.

"But what a way to go, eh?" I answered.

He laughed: "Yeah. Too true. Too true." He paused briefly and continued seriously "Ella I love you , but…"

"You're not in love with me. I know. "I stated firmly.

"Yeah, I guess I loved you and was in lust with you. But I don't think even then I was actually IN Love with you." He explained further.

"I know." I re-affirmed.

"Not that you're not a very attractive woman and all but-" at this I impatiently interrupted him.

"I KNOW!" I nearly shouted. "Just glad you know it, too."

He laughed. "Damn you're even bossier and smarter than I remember. When ..?"

"Jacob … I spent a few years uninterrupted in a Tibetan monastery. There aren't any issues that I have not figured out." I stated simply.

"And how long 'Oh wise one' were you there? How much time did you spend there until you had your grand epiphanies?" he teased.

I smiled. "Not long, really. Only a decade, or so."

"…or so?" he echoed questioningly.

"Ah well you know how it is. You stop counting after a while." I said nonchalant, I took a big bite of a bagel.

"We didn't. Stop that is. Every year, on the day of your death we came together. We counted the years since your passing. We remembered. And we counted Ella. We counted every damn fucking year." At first he was serious. And then he grew hoarse his voice thick with emotion.

"Do you have any idea? Any at all what you did to us? Don't get me wrong, we're thrilled to have you back. And not only the incarnation that we hoped for. But you, you. And in our grief we forged the unlikeliest of alliances. It might never have happened otherwise. But damn ,Bells! You hurt us deeply. The nature of the pack mind means that this tragedy has forever scared our psyche. And I am no mind-rider. But I think the Cullens were even worse off. For us immortality was and is sort of temporary. Until we find our imprints and stop shifting to live with them. So we do really expect to die one day. And go on…" he gestured vaguely with his left hand.

And he continued. "But our friendly neighborhood Vamps. They aren't really used to the concept of mortality. They fully expect forever. And even Edward. Who knew you would die a mortal death if you would have lived out your life. I think it was something abstract for him. Not quite real. Until… well until we saw your corpse." He trailed of once more. His eyes were distant his mind far away lost in memories long ago. His eyes glistened traitorously.

I continued to eat quietly, trying not to disturb his thoughts. Not knowing what to say. To say I was sorry, well that was a lie. I did not like all that had happened to me. I could have done without it. But without it I would not be who I am today. Without every single bit of my past, I would not be me. And I do not dislike who I am.

I stopped when I noticed he had come back and was staring at me. Expecting … something.

"Oh Jake," I sighed. "I don't know what to say…" at a loss for words.

"Are you Sorry?" he asked me bluntly looking me squarely in the eyes.

I looked him squarely in the eye and answered negatively, I told him exactly what I had been thinking. Also I added that I truly thought that I was who I was supposed to be.

He nodded thoughtfully. And we continued eating quietly. Then he said. "If you are not sorry, and you are sure you are who you are meant to be. Then … all is good. All is well. Then it was worth it. And in years to come maybe I can believe that too."

We nodded to each other and had reached an understanding. I knew. I just knew we'd be fine. We'd be friends. Great Friends.

"You know Edward will be incredibly pissed." Jake stated in there was mirth dancing in his eyes.

I frowned. "Why?" I asked not quite getting it then.

"Are you kidding me? The guy is still a virgin. Waiting for his one true love, that's you by the way! And he measures you by his standards. By his standards you just chose me instead of him. Please Ella remember, the guy still holds the morals he grew up with." He exclaimed exasperated.

"Huh? It was just sex, hell it wasn't even that it was fucking. Hard, unrelenting, rough fucking." I answered confused.

"Yes, heavy on the rough." He rolled his eyes. "Can you remember what you thought then? Can you remember how you felt? Think back Ella. And also tell me how you would feel if he had had lovers. Or would now."

I tried to remember back to the time were I thought differently. It seemed so long ago. It seemed an infant's way of thinking to me now. And then I thought how I would feel I had learnt he had been with others. Ah hell I felt a twinge of jealousy at the thought of non-existant hypothetical lovers.

"Ah well I guess I can understand. Despite how slutty I may have come across. You are only my 6th male lover. Including one-night stands." I paused and added in a rushed mumble "Well my 6th voluntary one anyway." I felt I need to say it but was not sure I wanted him to know.

He froze and asked stonily. "What do you mean?" he sounded like he wasn't sure he wanted the answer.

I sighed. And prepared to tell him of the months I spent in hell. The months…, that felt like years. I breathed in deeply and locked away my feelings so I could tell the tale.

I began in a very calm detached almost dead voice. "I guess it had to come out some day." I looked at him and saw I would have to tell the tale. He would not be satisfied without it. I drank another sip of my drink to stall. Not tasting what it was.

"There were 62 of them. I remember each of their faces. I killed them. I killed them all. I even killed their girlfriends and family if they had them. I regret that most of all. I killed kids as young as 7. And then I killed even more. More like them. I lost count. It was the prodigy of an old enemy of Methos, the enemies name was Kronos and was killed long ago. But his prodigy lived…."


End file.
